White Lightning
by Diaconsecond
Summary: Banished from Konoha after fail in retrieve Sasuke Naruto became the council scapegoat, making a deal with his devil Naruto will gain a power beyond measure, he will get another dream bring glory to Kumo as the White Lightning... NarutoXYugito Naruto Dmc
1. Prologue

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and ****Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon**__**, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil may cry, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

**SHIROI** **RAIKOU** (WHITE LIGHTNING)

A gray haired man sighed, his wrinkled, wizened face reflecting the problem that he was facing. This man stood before many men and women, all ninja. He missed the times when his job was easy. Facing him was a buxom looking blond haired woman with a small diamond shaped mark on her forehead. She was, of course, the Godaime Hokage, and for once, she was not wearing her normal clothing, but her formal Hokage robes. This alone surprised the man, for it had only happened once: during her coronation.

"Homura-san, this is unnecessary. You are one of the most respected Elders on this council. You are wise enough to know that Naruto is not the Kyuubi."

Mitokado Homura sighed once again. "Yes, Hokage-sama, I do not believe that Uzumaki Naruto is the beast that attacked us almost thirteen years ago; however, I, along with all others in this village, have no understanding of the way the seal works. I fear that he is a ticking time-bomb, and once his emotions get out of control, the Kyuubi will once again roam the earth. I pity the boy and that is why this council is not calling for his death, but I cannot let a threat to Konoha remain here."

The Godaime slammed her fist on the table, effectively obliterating it. "You let your fears cloud your reason, is a boy's life that-"

"As you cannot let your blind faith in the boy destroy this village. It is not my intent to harm Naruto, but this is necessary." Homura knew that calling Naruto a demon or it would get them nowhere but backwards, he didn't hate the kid but no one knows what can happen. "I know your relation with the boy, and am not so cruel as to have him labeled a missing nin. He will be banished and effectively freed from all duties to Konoha except for his banishment."

This caused discontent inside the council members whom were waiting for a chance to execute the boy…

"Silence!" shouted Tsunade, her anger evident in her voice, and in the moderate amount of killing intent. "If you are so set against this matter, tell me something," Tsunade continued, "Why now?"

Homura felt insulted that the female Hokage thought of him as low as Naruto's foolish haters. "I felt that Naruto has always had control of the beast; there was no need for any sort of safeguard against the Kyuubi. But lately his uses of the demon's chakra have turned more and more frequent, first in the wave, then in the chunnin exams and now against the traitor Uchiha" the last comment brought anger to the meeting by part of the Uchiha supporters

"That isn't fair, my teammate, Jiraiya, taught him how to use the Kyuubi's chakra. He has the best chance of understanding the seal, being both a seal master and the Yondaime's sensei. If you cannot put your faith in the strongest ninja in Konoha, other than myself, who can you put your trust in?"

"That is true, but even experts make mistakes. I am sorry, Tsunade-sama, but this decision in final. As of now, Uzumaki Naruto is banished from Konoha, and not allowed to set foot on it again." Seeing the anger and sorrow on his Hokage's face, Homura's own facial expression softened.

"However, he cannot be marked missing-nin, nor hunted by any Konoha ninja unless he has committed a crime against us or has set foot in our boundaries."

His last words shocked both the council and the Hokage, and open anger were being displayed. "Silence!" This time, it was not the Hokage, but Homura himself who was currently scowling at the council. "I am disappointed that I speak for a council filled by ignorant and blind that don't know the difference between a monster fox and an innocent boy." Homura hated what he had to do, but it the safety of Konoha must be placed before the comfort of one boy.

XXXXX

Uzumaki Naruto was currently lying in a hospital bed, his right hand stretched up at the ceiling. The other was in a cast at his chest. His face was droopy, his once sparkling blue eyes heavy with sadness. He had failed; he failed Sasuke, he failed Sakura, and hell, he failed all of Konoha. All of this because he wasn't strong enough; all because he thought he was as good as the prodigy, but clearly, that idea was wrong.

Naruto also felt another emotion: fear. He was afraid for many reasons, one: he had almost lost control of the Kyuubi, lost control of its power; two: he could hear a voice in his head, a small one, but it was there. It was telling him to kill Sasuke, maim him, and show him who was powerful; show him what happened to traitors. What really terrified Naruto, though, was much worse than the other two combined…

He wanted to. Uzumaki Naruto, the number one most surprising shinobi, actually wanted to give into the voice in his head. Obviously that was just a small part of him, but a part none the less. The preteen held no delusions that it was the Kyuubi influencing him; it was pure Naruto, pure knuckle-headed stubborn-ass ninja.

These feelings were so foreign to him, so different, so strange. Even when the villagers had screamed slurs at him, even when they taunted and jeered, and even threw rocks at him, Naruto had never felt the desire for revenge. After nearly an hour of contemplating and thinking, Naruto had realized it was because they had never taken anything from him. He had never had love, he had never had their respect, or their praise, and so it didn't hurt as much. As much as it burned Naruto up inside, Sasuke was right. The pain of loss was more painful than not having anything to begin with.

Sasuke was his friend, his rival, his brother. Nothing and no one could replace him, for he had had the biggest impact on Naruto's life, rivaling even Iruka. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut; he had not imagined that it would hurt so much to be betrayed. Once he opened his eyes, Naruto sighed. Not only was he reeling from the loss of Sasuke, from his failure, but he had also done the one thing that Uzumaki Naruto never, ever, did: he broke a promise.

No, he didn't break _a_ promise; he broke _the_ promise, the promise of a lifetime. Naruto would never be able to look Sakura in the eye again.

The door opened and a nurse walked in, her eyes full of scorn. Naruto lowered his eyes from her gaze; he couldn't handle it right now. She walked and checked his arm quickly, as if disgusted that she had to touch the demon. After a second, she spoke, tight and cold.

"Your arm is fine; the cast will be removed."

The doctor did not perform his usual demonstration showing that the object would not cut. He would press it against his skin, and show the patient that there was nothing to worry about; it only cut casts. Still, Naruto's cast was removed swiftly and with no lacerations, to Naruto's surprise.

The unnamed doctor walked out, flashing a glare at the Jinchuriki on his way out. The door opened once again, and to Naruto's delight, Tsunade walked in. Not only that, but she had a huge bowl of ramen in her hands! "Ramen!!!" Naruto jumped up and tried to grab the bowl, but the Hokage held it out of his reach.

"Nuh-uh, what do you say?"

"Thanks baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade watched Naruto eat, while remaining silent. Tears were running down her face as she watched her adoptive little brother –who was more like a son- inhale ramen. This would probably be the last time that she saw him do this. She was so stupid. How could she ever see this as obnoxious, how could she ever be exasperated at his eating habits? The tears flowed down her cheeks more freely now.

Naruto looked up, noticing the older woman's tears. "Hey, what's wrong baa-chan?"

Tsunade looked up at Naruto, tears streaking down her face. "I- I'm sorry Naruto, I did everything I could, but I couldn't stop them. The council has banished you from Konoha."

The bowl shattered in the ground.

XXXXX

Naruto was walking in road to his new life, a life out of Konoha, dreams destroyed by the word of a few men and women, how could he ever believe that he could be Hokage, they hated him it was obvious, they shunned him clearly they won't accept him as leader, the worst part he couldn't face his friends…

"I am a coward" Naruto said to himself

_Flashback_

_Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, heading to his apartment. After Tsunade told him of his banishment, all he felt was emptiness. The Hokage had held him for a while, before leaving and telling him that the council had given him only a day to pack up and leave. Heart broken, Naruto cried for a little bit, before running home and packing up all of his belongings worth saving. This, of course, only included a picture of Team 7, his entire supply of instant ramen, and all of the money he could get out of his apartment and his bank account, which wasn't much._

_Annoyingly enough, some council member 'accidentally' let it 'slip' that Naruto was being banished, which, of course, led to all of the rookie nine and team Gai hunting him down. Naruto had to use every ounce of stealth that he had earned from his prankster days to escape them without incident. Of course, Naruto remembered that Chouji and Neji were still recovering from their injuries, and Shikamaru would find it too troublesome. Kiba might still be recovering too, if he was lucky. Lee would be training too hard to hear rumors, Tenten didn't know him, and Shino didn't listen to rumors and by the time that he had figured out whether it was logical or not, he would be gone._

_That left Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Ino would have told Sakura one hundred different variations of the rumor by now, and Hinata… she was always kinda weird. Naruto felt sad that only two, maybe three people would be looking for him, but he knew that he should be thanking Kami. Naruto kept running faster and faster until the gates were in sight, but something else was too. And that something had pink hair, and tears running down her face._

"_Naruto… This is the route that I knew you'd have to take to get out of the village… and I just said those words to Sasuke only a week ago. Naruto… I just lost a teammate, I can't loose another one!" Sakura was shouting by the end._

"_Does it look like I have a choice?" Naruto screamed back. "THEY CALL IT BANISHMENT FOR A REASON, AS IN: AGAINST MY WILL! I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO STAY HERE, BUT IT'S ALREADY DONE! TSUNADE FOUGHT IT AS HARD AS SHE COULD BUT NOT EVEN THE HOKAGE WAS ENOUGH!"_

"_Please," Sakura begged, "I can loose you too. I can never love you like I do Sasuke, but I've realized that you've always been there for me, and that you've always cared for me. I was stupid to ignore you; you're like a brother to me. Please, I love you nii-san, don't leave me!"_

_Naruto's mouth was open but he couldn't hold his tears back. "Please, Sakura" Naruto whispered hoarsely causing Sakura to flinch by the lack of the suffix -chan. "You weren't the only one who lost Sasuke. He was like my brother and you. You're the one I love the most. Don't make this any harder than it already is." Naruto then turn his face to the gate and sprint leaving the sobbing heap that was Sakura._

_Meanwhile, a dark haired girl with pale lavender eyes thought: __'Oh Naruto-kun, why can't I be brave enough to tell you how I feel?'_

_Flashback_

Naruto stopped to rest by the shadow of a tree, his sorrow changed by anger, right now he have to decide where to go…

"I could go with Gaara, but Suna and Konoha are allies, the council would never allow me to stay, then we have Oto but I would be executed at sight. Kiri is in war then we have Iwa and Kumo. To Iwa I am a reminder of the Yondaime who is now a common foe between them and me and Kumo…" Naruto stopped

"Is perfect, they aren't allies with Konoha and not in good terms with them after the Byakugan incident, now what can I offer…" Naruto said recalling all his knowledge

'I am a demon container but it would means more a counter, Kage Bunshin, well not much, Rasengan and oh yeah, my summoning contract is null now, so I have nothing…' Naruto thought now worried…

'What is what Kumo needs, what they want, of course the Byakugan but why, they want, a… a… a KEKKAI GENKAI' Naruto snapped from his daze if he could get a bloodline limit he would have access to Kumo and their ranks… the question is how…

Then the answer to his problem was the very best source of his dilemma, the cause of his banishment, Kyuubi…

'Fox… hey fox…. fuzz-ball…' Naruto thought trying to contact his tenant but nothing… after an hour… 'COME ON YOU STUPID MUTT' he berated when the world vanished for him

XXXXX

"Uh, at last fox" Naruto said recognizing the sewer jail of the Kyuubi no kitsune and by the killing intent that the fox sent he was pissed

"**WHAT YOU STUPID MEATBAG, YOU HAVE BEEN CALLING FOR HOURS"** the beast yelled sending more KI (Killer Intent)

"Don't scream you fuzz-ball, I need your help here so" the blonde was cut by his tenant

To say the least Kyuubi was impressed, there was only one mortal who didn't fear the creature, the one who defeated him by sealing him, and ironically both seem so alike, in fact this may be interest…

"**Fearless I see, I may begin to like you kit, now what is what you want with a bloodline"** Kyuubi asked

"Uh, well I want a… wait how did you?" Naruto said to the fox who smirked

"**I hear all what you think, now what abilities you want?" **Kyuubi said not losing his smirk

"Ok, what to ask, what to ask…mmmmmm… oh yeah I KNOW" Naruto mumbled and the fox narrowed his eyes to Naruto's display

"I want what you did to heal me when Sasuke stabbed me with his Chidori, I want to heal like that" Naruto said grinning

"**That is good but impossible, you see I can change body parts, like eyes or limbs to make things better, but you ask for a DNA change and it may turn you into a half-demon what is better, more power than you ask for but what about your fear that people reject you"** Kyuubi said grinning to the blond he knew Naruto's fears and he expected him to overcome that fear and turn into a fine warrior or die as a coward…

"I tried to be accepted as myself and it failed, do what you must" Naruto said eyes filled by determination

Kyuubi smirked, he liked the kit, he has potential unlimited potential and he would use it to raise a name to be feared and worshiped a legend…

"**This is going to hurt, and learn now my name is…"** Kyuubi said but Naruto lost track of time everything was dark, his ears hurt his blood boiled and his nose itched once again he felt pain like nothing more, this time he chose

XXXXX

When Naruto awoke it was night, his body felt funny, like different, his clothes were tight and his hair fall to his eyes and was white?...

"What tha heck?, what did the fox did to my hair?" Naruto asked

"**It is a reminiscent of my old self, part of my DNA to create your new one"** the fox said smirking to Naruto's dumbfounded face

"Kyuubi, where are you?" Naruto yelled looking for the demon and taking defensive stance

"**In the same place where I have been the last 12 years, this is an effect of our partial merge"** Kyuubi's voice sounded cold and monotone

"Oh, I see and why is my hair white shouldn't it be red" Naruto asked now completely curious

"**No, now is not the time to explain my origins first stop talking loud, just think and I will hear, second your changes are minimum, you are now a half-demon, mean human appearance, the white hair is mine, I took the liberty of take your whiskers mark, but they will appear darker in your devil form, now the pros, your are higher (insert Naruto's joy dance), oookkkayyy, stronger as that woman of yours, the buxom…" **Kyuubi said and Naruto stopped in there

'Seriously, so I can destroy the ground with a kick?' Naruto asked grinning madly

"**Yes, not at the same extent but mostly, your speed grew and your reflexes, instincts and senses, in battle you will found moments in which you will see things in slow motion, your healing rate is the best part, the only way to kill you now is cutting your head of…"** Kyuubi said while Naruto fell to the ground amazed, the changes were amazing, no one could ever defeat him

"**Not so fast, you have all that capabilities but you are mortal, your body is weakest now, you need training, your chakra and mine are still different, mine would be your devil form, but I don't think you will need it soon, you have as much chakra as two or three kages, now train your techniques the clones and the chakra ball, one last advice the clones are extensions of you, if they learn anything you will remember it, train with lot of them, NOW"** Kyuubi said and Naruto began his training session looking toward a better future…

XXXXX

"A week, it took me a week, I can't believe it" Naruto mumbled in his way to Kumo, the result of his training have been wonderful, a one handed Rasengan and two at the time, and five hundred kage bunshins, the problem was that Naruto needed just one week to re-learn the Kinjutsu and few hours to re-match his skills

"**I told you, your skills were dulled by your new power"** Kyuubi said with his cold tone he found amusing that the ex-blond could regain his skills so quickly… **'Maybe train him is a good idea'**

"Yeah Kumo is there, maybe they have ramen, YEAH" Naruto yelled taking a sprint toward the village

'**But I will have to change that'** Kyuubi sweat dropped while the drooling figure of Naruto ran non stop

XXXXX

"You there stop" was Naruto's welcome at the village gates… "State your reason to come by" one chunnin said looking at the white haired kid

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, I am here to join Kumo ranks" Naruto said with proud in his voice

"Sorry kid, but we can be letting everyone join us" a brown haired chunnin said

"Well, may I speak to your Kage?" Naruto asked… 'Wait since when can I talk like that?' he asked himself

'**Yep that would be a beginning'** the fox thought smirking his little personality project was working good

"Fine, come with me" the brown haired chunnin said walking toward the high tower in the other side of the village…

XXXXX

Naruto was in awe walking in the village, the place was great, colder than Konoha but with a great see to the mountain, the people greeted him kindly, others with curious, but no hate or indifference, this was for sure the best place to start his new life… once Naruto arrive to the tower he was flabbergasted, the place was well designed, perfect for defense and counter-attacks, two waterfalls that allowed the defenders pull the bridge and fill the like with electricity, purely clever…

Naruto passed by the ANBU in the door like nothing he was used to be stopped but they knew of his visit so there was no problem, thing that is completely new for him, the door closed behind Naruto and he was in front of the Raikage, to his surprise the person in front of him wasn't old like the Sandaime, he was in his thirty or mid thirty, with jet-black hair, and blue eyes, he was tall and wore the Kage robes, yellow and with the kanji for Lightning…

"Well is normal to stare at me the first time, not many people know that a new Raikage was chose after the Byakugan incident" Naruto blushed sheepishly… "So what do you need kid?" the man asked looking to his newcomer a white haired gaki, with orange pants and black shirt, no weapons and blue eyes a sky blue warm but a bit cold too, a rarity

"I want to join Kumo as a shinobi" Naruto said in calm voice

"So what do you offer" the Raikage asked causing Naruto to flinch, he didn't ask for rank or origins just skills

"I posses formal info about Defense and Attack patterns in Konoha, the info about the principal Jounin, a Kinjutsu Kage Bunshin, and the Rasengan" Naruto said trying not to miss anything

The Raikage was interested non the less, but the truth that info were basic and useless in long term a thought that Naruto catch before start talking again…

"And I posses a Bloodline Limit" six magic words…

"Could you please tell me where you came from?" the young man said

"I come from Konohagakure no Sato, Gennin rank" Naruto said a bit sad by the memories

"And pry to tell, why would Konoha let a Bloodline limit go, they love and worship them" the Raikage said not hiding his suspicion

"I was banished before let my skills being know, I have a condition why people won't accept me, even if I was the last Uchiha there" Naruto said bitterly

"I see, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto, I can't believe what Konoha did" he smirked to Naruto who was surprised

"Last time I heard about you, you were blond and with whiskers marks, can you tell me what happened" the black haired man asked

"I asked my tenant for a bloodline, that way I could get free pass here, he told me that the process was a DNA change, so I got white hair, no whiskers and a devil form, but if you want me out I accept" Naruto said turning his head toward the door to his amuse the man laughed

"You do really think that I would banish you, come on, I can see that you are a kid with a burden, we have our own Jinchuuriki here, and it saddens me that people treat her like Konoha did to you"

"Sigh…I welcome you to the Ranks of Kumo as gennin Uzumaki Naruto, first swear loyalty to Kumo, and promise me never do anything against it" the man said with a sudden seriousness

"I promise to protect Kumo, be loyal, me and my clan, I will never go back my word, that is my nindo" Naruto said with equal seriousness

"Good, now let's train, my name is Risa Tsubasa, I will be your sensei for the time being" Tsubasa said causing Naruto to faint… "Maybe it were many emotions for the day" he said smiling


	2. Chapter 1

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and ****Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon**__**, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil may cry, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Chapter 1: Kyuubi's Origins

Naruto lie in his back looking at the stars, in the last three months he discovered the sadistic side of his sensei/leader/friend/brother/partner in crime, a really healthy or unhealthy relation depends of the person point view, Naruto have change a lot, he keep his happy ways but this time it was honest, he was calmer but laugh when he could, he was going to meet his team in a month and he would have to leave Kumo for that time because his tenant said that it is necessary, how could leaving your home be necessary, he sighed, the last month were funny…

_Flashback three months ago:_

"_So, Tsubasa-sensei, what are we going to learn, a powerful jutsu, or two or more, tell me, tell me, please…" Naruto yelled shaking in excitement…_

"_We are going to, train…. Your mind by reading" Tsubasa said and Naruto was dumbfounded_

"_What, but it is boring sensei, show me a kick ass jutsu" Naruto pouted_

"_Naruto-kun, a shinobi best tool is his mind, first train it, from the physical test, you have SSS- stamina, SS-chakra level, S-physical endurance, B-speed level but D- chakra control and your Bloodline of regeneration"…_

"_So, basically you have the potential but no one cared, so first is your mind, reading, tactics and strategy plus meditation for the first month, and as a motivation no Ramen unless you finish five books per day, ja ne…" Tsubasa said before leave by Kumo shunshin_

_Naruto opened the door just to find one of the greatest libraries in the world, three floor high and at least two thousand books…_

"_TSUBASA-SENSEI, YOU SLAVE DRIVER" Naruto yelled with anime tear in the eyes_

"_Shhhhhhhhhh" the librarian berated him_

"_Gomen" he whispered _

_End flashback_

Naruto chuckled, it took three day without ramen just to figure out that using five hundred bunshins he could finish his task easily, and two days unconscious to learn not to dispel them all at once… tortuous it was, but effective too, he was calm and cold in battle, capable of create quick strategies in no time, that time reading cause him a new hobby, western literature, he didn't knew why but books as "The count of Montecristo", "Hamlet" and "Romeo and Juliet" were stories that let him enjoy free time, of course he still preferred train, pranks and friends, but in missions, it calmed him…

Another interesting point in the last months was Nii Yugito, his fellow Jinchuuriki, she was like him in every sense, shunned, hated and feared, he hated what the village were doing, he decided to create project Yugito, he would do everything to gain people admiration, met people and more, give status to his future clan and all, then bring Yugito to his circle, people will have to respect her from there and soon she will be accepted, but first he needed renown, that is why he trained that hard…

Once it was known that he was a Bloodline user people began to know his name. Inside Kumo he was a celebrity, everyone wanted speak to him and be his friend, he was like Sasuke but he won't let that go to his head, Naruto wanted to prove himself being good for Kumo, not a stuck up bastard, the best example is that he played with the kids in the academy, he assisted in some trainings and more, some lectures of him were famous, he was gaining support in the people and in the ranks with his skills…

_Flashback Two months ago-_

_Naruto was reading different katas, styles and warrior of legends trying to find a style for his clan, with his chakra reserves he have power to be a ninjutsu specialist, but anyone could, he wanted something useful with his bloodline, and then it stuck him, it was brilliant, with his regeneration skills, he was a close combat specialist, not a taijutsu, recently he discovered that he was Wind element, it was meant to weapons users, knives or swords it was perfect…_

"_My clan will be a Kenjutsu specialist" Naruto said reading different Katas, swords and more, to gain that skill he needed speed and precision meaning weights, lots of them…_

_After talk to Tsubasa-sensei, Naruto began a heavy training in both speed and wind manipulation, to the second Naruto needed more chakra control causing Tsubasa to give him serious torture, I mean exercises, kunai, senbon balancing, chakra levitation, Kunai and senbon levitation and fire walking, to say the least Naruto worshipped Kyuubi for his regeneration skills…_

_End Flashback_

Naruto was currently using two thousand pounds in weights, he was as fast as Gai without his weights and when he took his, he was unbeatable, then there was Kyuubi's little chat about his sword training, Naruto was flabbergasted when Kyuubi said that he would teach him the best sword style ever seen, to do that he need Naruto to increase his energy control, in fact Kyuubi was trying to evolve his regeneration to another level, by increase his bio-electricity ten or twenty times, when Naruto asked why he said…

"**Becasuse you are in lightning country so, being resistant to electricity would be a great intimidation"** the fox said

The theory was good, the process was horrible, Naruto had to meditate during a electric storm, what Kyuubi didn't said was that he had to be stroke by a lightning the fox laughed for days while Naruto's hair was upward all the time, at the beginning Naruto didn't care, then he liked the new look and the skills, about skills Naruto remembered when the fox told him that they would need to leave the village to train, it was kind of weird and relaxing because he avoided a really embarrassing topic…

_Flashback one month ago_

_Naruto and Tsubasa were sparring like every day, Tsubasa was satisfied with Naruto's performance in the latest months, people love him, the kids want to be like him, the shinobi see him as the future for Kumo and the best he didn't change at all, he protect and care for everyone in Kumo, and for some reason more for a certain blonde Jinchuuriki…_

"_So, my apprentice" Tsubasa started while avoiding Naruto katana_

"_What sensei?" Naruto said trying to make one hit but only to be blocked_

"_I…wonder…ah… when are you…" the Raikage said avoiding hit and blocking another before kick Naruto in the chest sending him flaying… "When are you going to talk to your little crush" he said and Naruto blushed_

"_C-chush?" the white haired boy stutter loosing his cold attitude used to intimidate the enemy_

"_You know, the girl that you have been giving food, clothe, money and asking ANBU to take care of her" Tsubasa said grinning looking the now red as a tomato Naruto_

"_Y-you k-know how?" the gennin said dumbfounded_

"_Hahahaha, look Naruto, I am the Raikage obviously I know you well enough to know when you are trying to hide something, now when are you going to talk to her…" the Raikage said smirking to his student_

"_I need to gain more acceptances in the village; the chunnin exams will take place in two months so I will tell her when…_

"_**We have to go"**__ the fox said _

"_I go to… what… go where?" Naruto asked loud causing his sensei to sweatdrop_

"_**I need you to go somewhere, there I will train you for the next two months using your clones"**__ the fox said in an anxious tone_

"_Eh, Naruto-kun, go where, and who are you talking to?" the Raikage asked worriedly_

"_Sensei, I am talking to you know, my tenant" Naruto said in wary voice_

"_Oh, so he is trying to take you out of the village?, why?" the black haired kage asked with suspicion _

"_**Tell him that it will be for a month or two, you will learn many powerful skills. I NEED you to go"**__ Kyuubi said making clear that it leave no place to choose_

'_Fine but you better explain me everything' Naruto said after sigh_

"_**Ok, we need to go to…"**__ Kyuubi started his rant about Naruto's next training_

_End flashback_

Naruto looked to the moon, it was time to go, for some reason the fox kept him in darkness about what will he be looking for, but if it make him stronger he will have to try, after all, he was Uzumaki Naruto, one day the Godaime Raikage, and he would be damn if he is scared of a new challenge…

"Well time to go" Naruto said to no one

"Yep, though I am still worried about the fox's intentions" a voice said from behind Naruto

"Yeah well, he said that it would be for the best, in one month I will be right back and stronger than before, so I would take that hat of yours sensei" Naruto said with his cocky voice to the now smiling Raikage

"Just be careful, and where are you going by the way?" Tsubasa asked his student

"Well, the name is weird, it is an old tower, Kyuubi said that it would be easy to find for us, it's name is Tememe-ru, no it's temegru… ahhhh, I don't remember" Naruto said grabbing his head

"**For hundredth time it is TEMEN-NI-GRU"** yelled a pissed Kyuubi

"The Temen-ni-gru that is the name" Naruto said with a hint of happiness

"Mmmm, where have I heard that name, it is kind of familiar but I can't recall it, anyway you better leave I want to read my new book, it's a book of legends, you should read it once you come back, it is a new one, I got it yesterday" the young Raikage said smiling

"Ok, bye bye sensei, until my return" Naruto said taking his road toward west to the TEMEN-NI-GRU

Once Naruto was out of the seeing line the young Raikage took his new book…

'Mmmm, 'The legend to Sparda, the demon that rebelled against his kind' it sounds good, and where have I heard about the TEMEN-NI-GRU, nah, I will think about it later, now let's see what is Jiraiya-sama's new hit' Risa Tsubasa thought giggling perversely

XXXXX

Naruto's PVO

And now I am here, after a month of training in the tower of doom as I called the Temen-Ni-Gru, right now I am surrounded by hordes of demon, why you may ask, well everything started when I arrived one month ago, how would I know that the tower was a nest of demons…

_Flashback One month-_

_Naruto was tired the trip took 4 days and nights non stop, right now his feet ache, he was sleepy, his head about to explode and his stomach ate itself, yep when Kyuubi want to prove your resistance he REALLY want to know how much can you resist…_

'_Are we there yet, you slave-driver bastard' Naruto whined in his mind_

"_**Yes, only a mile more, but you better make a camp, you are in really bad shape"**__ Kyuubi said in commanding voice_

'_Because of you, but finally, food and sleep' Naruto thought before start eating his food provisions_

'_**He may need more training than I thought, his demon form is locked, the same with his powers, I wonder if the items that we seek are still there…'**__ Kyuubi thought so immerse in his thought that he missed Naruto falling asleep_

_The next morning brought many surprises for our hero, once Naruto awoke Kyuubi found important to keep their way, the tower was so close that both were a bit hyper about go there, finally Naruto arrived to a cave…_

'_Kyuubi, are you sure that it's here, I mean it is a cave, and there is no tower near the surroundings' Naruto said in wary tone_

"_**It's here, go in"**__ Kyuubi said with his voice more anxious than normal_

'_Ok, if you say so' the ex-blonde said_

_The walk through the cave was eventless, so eventless that Naruto was boring…_

"_I am boring" Naruto yelled loud_

"_**Shut up, or I would change your body to a female"**__ Kyuubi menaced he knew that he can't do such a change, but what Naruto didn't know won't hurt him_

'_Sorry, sorry' Naruto said instantly protecting his jewels _

_After that Naruto arrived to a black metal door, many runes and seals protecting it and an inscription_

_-Tui vita volo terminus, malum locus invado tui volo, metus letales, le malum intro fui-_

'_What does it means, eh Kyuubi?' Naruto asked after reading the weird inscription_

"_**You don't need to know now"**__ Kyuubi said thinking about it… __**'-If your life you want to end, to this evil nest, enter you must. Fear mortals because the evil here reside… yep this is the place'**_

"_**Naruto, I want you to bite your thump and spread your blood in the seal in the door, then it will open for you"**__ Kyuubi said now in more anxious tone_

'_Fine' Naruto complied_

_With a mechanic sound the door opened, inside was a hallway, Naruto followed the path for a few hours, whining about longs boring walks, he really hated being boring, after a while he arrived to the place, it was another cave at simple sight, but there was a big door at the wall, and stair…_

"_**Go to the door, and don't stop for anything"**__ Kyuubi said with a solid tone_

'_Why would I, what tha heck is that?' Naruto said when creatures appeared from the ground, they were red and white, they had scythes with fire blades…_

"_**Like that, you better leave you aren't even closer to beat those Abysses"**__ Kyuubi said for first time Naruto didn't whine he used Kage bunshins to sneak and leave…_

_-Inside the Temen-ni-gru-_

'_Now care to explain why you brought me to a demon's nest' Naruto asked his tenant while avoiding a group of hell prides…_

"_**You need a training only given here and two special artifacts"**__ Kyuubi said as if it was a normal situation_

'_Artifacts, what kind of artifacts, books, weapons, what?' Naruto asked really curious_

"_**First go to the basement, we will talk later"**__ Kyuubi said breaking the connection_

"_He can cut me out?"__ Naruto said taking his way toward the basement, in the alley new demons guarded the doors… 'This is going to be one hell of a trip' he thought taking a kunai and stepping to fight _

_-Basement-_

_A pissed, bruised, sore and twitching Naruto entered the basement; he had to fight demons, zombies and blood birds just to enter a wide room with a circular form and a pitch in the center…_

'_Ok fox what now?' Naruto asked_

"_**Cut your hand, deep enough to bleed over the pitch filling it and then use me chakra on it and finally yours"**__ Kyuubi ordered_

"_WHAT?" Naruto yelled_

"_**Just trust me"**__ the demon fox said making Naruto comply_

_Naruto muttered some stuff about sadistic fox and blood over his clothe, as the Kyuubi said the pitch was filled by his blood, to Naruto's surprise he didn't feel dizzy, his wound healed immediately._

_The second part was the fox's chakra as said the red energy flew from the ex-blond to the pitch of blood making it boil, Naruto sighed finally giving his own blue chakra to the pitch this time the ground shake while the boiling blood started to flash…_

_The circle lift itself while making his way to the top, Naruto was using his chakra to stick to the now giant elevator, a few moments later he was at the top of the tower looking to the dark sky… he was surrounded by seven bells and seven statues…_

"_**Now kit, say after me 'Lust, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth and Pride, those are the seven sins, I summon them to open the gates for me, bring me what is mine for right'…"**__ Kyuubi said giving time to Naruto to repeat aloud_

"_Lust, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth and Pride, those are the seven sins, I summon them to open the gates for me, bring me what is mine for right…" the new half-demon repeated smoothly _

"_**Bring to me, Yamato" **_

"_Bring to me, Yamato" both said at the same time… "Wait who is Yamato?" he asked before the sound of the bells cut the air just upside the sky tear apart creating two tears, one blue and the other white…_

"_**This is no good…"**__Kyuubi said showing anxiety _

"_What?" Naruto said looking how the white tear mutated itself taking the form of a weird like wolf-with falcon legs-a horn in the head-glowing limbs and red eyes-…_

"_**That…That stink…the treacherous odor… SPARDA" **__the__beast growled turning his head towards Naruto…_

'_OK, what is that, and why called me Sparda?' Naruto freaked out looking at the demon…_

"_**Naruto, listen go to the blue tear and run away, Beowulf is out of your league"**__ Kyuubi growled making Naruto snap, the white haired kid ran toward the blue light, seconds were enough to Beowulf to launch a punch, Naruto took the tear that transform into a O-katana, black sheath, yellow ribbon and the shape of a dragon in the top of the hilt…_

"_Yamato" Naruto mumbled before being hit by the full force of Beowulf that sent him through a pillar falling of the tower…_

"_**SPARDA"**__ the beast cried loud once Naruto fell…_

_-Falling-_

"_**Damn boy, awake, the blood gargoyles are coming**__" Kyuubi yelled with no results Naruto was too hurt to awake to the dangers…_

_Surrounding the boy six or more blood creatures prepared the attack looking at their new prey passed out… to their last surprise the napping kid opened his eyes before being engulfed by a blue light… from the light a new creature appeared, with wings and blue clad and a fox mask with three blue tick whiskers mark in each cheek…_

_The gargoyles attacked not knowing the danger, in a quick maneuver Naruto unsheathed Yamato slicing each creature in half not giving time to react the boy sheathed his new blade before the gargoyles exploded in pieces and changing back to his normal form…_

_Naruto dived at high speed, enough to engulf himself in fire like cape before crash he made a quick backflip landing smoothly…_

"_**Kit?"**__ the fox asked_

'_We need to talk' Naruto said before pass out…_

_-Two Days later-_

_Naruto awakened a bit sore, the last think he remembered was a voice that told him to awake his true power, then the blood things and he killed them easily, in fact he didn't felt the need to use full strength, they were weak…_

'_Fox, what is going on…' Naruto said now inside the seal bringing the fox from his nap the beast sighed…_

"_**It is time, Naruto, have you ever heard the legend of Sparda…**__** (Naruto shook his head)… the story said that a demon knight rebelled against his own kind to protect the humans from the demons, he was the stronger demon of all and his power knew no limits, the story goes and Sparda fought the hell emperor…"**__ here Naruto cut him…_

"_You?" the boy said_

"_**No, the emperor name was Mundus, he and his legion was defeated and Sparda sealed them in hell… what you saw up there was a miniature example of a demon world portal, the sword you now have was sealed to kept it safe, now to the legend… being a demon himself Sparda sealed his power away in his sword, the Force Edge, at the end Sparda got in love with a human woman named Eva who gave birth to the sons of Sparda…"**__ Kyuubi sighed…_

'_And what does it have to do with this' Naruto asked_

"_**Everything… the two boys were twins, at the beginning everything was perfect, both kids grow to become demon slayers…"**__ Naruto again interrupted_

'_Wait, didn't Sparda sealed them away, I mean how can still be demons out there?' the kid said making a point _

"_**The demons outside are shadows of the real ones, they are miserable summons in the world, time to time the mayor demons ran from hell, but that is another story… everything was fine until that day… the twins' mother was killed causing a rupture in the brotherhood, one wanted power to never fail again, the other moved on… both were opposites and at the end they had to fought each other gaining satisfaction in each fight… **_

_**Their last encounter as brothers was here in the Temen-Ni-Gru… the quest for power made one of the brothers to try to open the gates to hell, he succeeded but was betrayed by a mortal who wanted the power of Sparda, at the end the brothers defeated him together before fight one last time…"**__ Kyuubi stopped _

"_**The power hungry was defeated and because of his pride he let himself being consume by the hell itself where he fought and failed to defeat Mundus, after being slaved he fought against his brother once again, but inside he couldn't kill him, at the end he left looking for his freedom… it came with a price, to change from a half-demon to a full fledged one, the one known now as Kyuubi**__** who received the title from the last Kyuubi, once again listen to my name Naruto, I am the son of Sparda, the Dark Slayer, my name is Vergil and I am the shadow of what I once was"**__ Kyuubi said letting a sigh go…_

'_So, you became the fox that you are now just to gain freedom and power, but why did the last fox gave his title and the attack to the village?' the white haired asked_

"_**The attack is consequence, the demon madness and blood lust, I couldn't control myself, not that I cared but look where I ended, maybe that is what my predecessor wanted, foxes are cunning creatures, he freed himself giving me power and sent me here were I lost my freedom again "**__ the fox said with cold voice…_

'_So, Vergil what now…' Naruto said waiting for an answer_

"_**I will teach you all I know, inside is a library, your clones will read while you learn everything about my sword style, then you will practice your new Devil Trigger form and then you will hunt and defeat your first major demon…"**__ Vergil said now in a more cheered tone_

'_And who may it be…' Naruto asked_

"_**Beowulf, you will recover what once was mine, his soul"**__ Vergil said with a smirk that ended in Naruto's face, yes that day a new legend was born…_

_End Flashback_

After a month of heavy mental and physical training Naruto was looking for his prey, once again attacked for lesser enemies Naruto unsheathed Yamato and slaughter the demons at inhuman speed, once he let the blade click the demons turned to sand… a voice called him…

"**YOU THAT SMELL, YOU ARE ALIVE, SPARDA OR HIS SEED, I WILL KILL YOU NOW"** Beowulf appeared in front of him but yell was the only thing he could do, Naruto air-tricked appearing in his neck now unsheathing his O-katana…

"**How, you were weak, who are you, you aren't one of them…" **Beowulf said panting slightly

"I am your slayer" Naruto said letting Yamato click before Beowulf head exploded, avoiding the blood soak the rest of his clothe he jumped avoiding the crimson liquid, moving his hand Naruto called for the deceased beast a white light engulfed Naruto, once the light vanished it revealed Gauntlets and Greaves, with a fast motion Naruto punched the body to the air with him and shredding it with a high speed combo…

"**Congratulations, your training is complete, take your prize" **Vergil said in a proud tone, the kid was a prodigy and he was sure that Konoha would sorry his mistake…

Naruto entered the room, he smirked, in front of him the treasure of Temen-ni-gru, gold, silver, rubies and sapphires, books with knowledge, Naruto was happy the first step to bring Kumo to the glory was completed, the next part was renown for him and Kumo… Sealing the treasure in a scroll he brought with his initial equip…

"I need new clothes, I need a customize shop" Naruto said aloud

"**For what?"** Vergil asked

"I need a blue clad, a black vest, leather shin guards-boots and fingerless gloves in fact…"

"**My old outfit"** Vergil cut him

'I better go, I want to go home' Naruto said taking his sword and leaving the demon nest known as Temen-Ni-Gru, but taking all he needed for his future…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok people chapter 1 finished, I would like you to review, it is kind of boring to you know write without anyone who tell you what they think about it, so good or bad write, now I hope you like it bye…


	3. Chapter 2

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and ****Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon**__**, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil may cry, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Chapter 2: The born of a clan…

It was cold morning in Kumo, the mist covered the most of the village making difficult to see, as the gate's guards stood there yawning of boring and cold, both could avoid curse their luck, it was five in the morning who the heck would try to go to the village, to say the least they were shocked when three figures appeared from the mist…

The first two figures were girls, a tall girl in her eighteen or so years, she had ice blue hair and wore a battle kimono, with some ninja shorts, the girl had white silk skin and beautiful body having good assets and exotics blood eyes, the girl had an aura of tranquility, a total goddess but she seemed interested in the figure in the center…

The other girl was smaller like in her thirteen, with same eyes and a darker and longer version of hair, she wore white long skirt with an opening in the right leg, with a white long sleeve-blouse that attached to her curves very well and showing her belly, and black leg wraps to the height of her knees with white low-hills she was cute almost divine and was smiling happily giving glances to the figure in the center, the guards noticed and sighed…

'Lucky bastard' both thoughts

The young man looked in his fourteen or so, he had a blue clad coat with long sleeves, and blood color in the inside, the lining was golden with the design of a dragon/snake on it. He had a black vest with a black cloth in his neck, black pants with leather boots with long shin-guards; he had fingerless-gloves an O-katana in his left hand and white hair with blue eyes and a slightly pale skin, the man exuded power…

"OH, papers please…" the guard asked

"Here, Uzumaki Naruto returning from a training trip, they are my company… Chirazu sisters, Yuna (the tallest) and Kira (the smaller), I am ordered to attend the Raikage…" Naruto said in calm voice…

"Of course Uzumaki-sama, please proceed" the guard said showing respect for the Raikage's apprentice…

Naruto take two steps before vanish with the two girls...

"Yep, things will be interesting here" both guards said remember rumors about the powerful kid…

"Still a lucky bastard" one said

"Damn straight"

XXXXX

Risa Tsubasa, Yondaime Raikage one of the most powerful shinobi in the world, leader of one of the greatest shinobi villages was right now hitting his head in his desk, right now he was fighting a lost battle, hopeless he lift his head just to watch a new battalion of enemies coming toward him, the most powerful enemy in the world, immune to Nin, Tai, Gen, Fuuin, Ken and Kinjutsu, the great and infamous…

"Raikage-sama here is the next part of the reports for this morning" the secretary said bringing a pile of papers

"Damn you paperwork" Tsubasa said looking at the mountain of paper before give up and start to tremble with blank eyes like in coma… he snapped from his depression at heard a snicker coming from the door…

"So at the end the Raikage was defeated by a bunch of papers" a calm voice called

The Raikage looked to the guest or guests and found his student with two rather HOT girls giving glances to him…

'Lucky bastard' he thought… "Naruto, tell me that you are planning a coup d' etat and take this drenched job, I miss the good ol' day, mission here, mission there kill this, kill that, things were easier…" everyone in the room sweatdropped

"Well, I could if you weren't my friend and brother figure, but I can help you with that THING" Naruto said pointing to the pile causing the Kage to go wide-eyed…

"Tell me, master" the man said faking a bowing once again a massive sweatdropped even the secretary and the hidden ANBU

"Kage Bunshin" Naruto said

"What, why would…" the Raikage was dumbfounded, he was the Yondaime Raikage one of the most powerful shinobi in the world, leader of one of the greatest shinobi villages… 'How in the name of hell I couldn't miss that, I FRIGGIN TRAIN HIM WITH THAT FOR MONTHS' with that thought he stood up making five clones

"Who is the man?" he asked

"You are" the clones responded causing a massive sweatdrop

"So Naruto and company let's go to eat, I am starving" the Kage said taking his student and his girls…

XXXXX

Right now Naruto was laughing to his sensei antics, Tsubasa was fun and sometimes childish, but once in a fight he was like him a cold hearted warrior unfazed toward his enemies, both talked about they months separated…

"Naruto, what took you so long, you should have come back two weeks ago, was that demon nest that hard?" the Raikage asked

"What how did you-" Naruto said before being cut

"Well, do you remember the book I received that day" Tsubasa said

"Yeah, what about it?" the white haired boy asked

"Well it was the legend of Sparda and…" Now Tsubasa was cut

"You knew it and didn't tell me, I was almost killed there, next time give me a hint or something" Naruto whined

"Hey chill, I read the book a day after" the kage said moving his hands apologetically Naruto sighed

"Never is easy" he mumbled

"**Better that way"** Vergil said he wouldn't admit it but Naruto's life was a good show, always full of problems

"Uh, by the way who are these lovely ladies?" Tsubasa asked motioning to the two red eyed girls…

"Well, they are Chirazu Yuna and Chirazu Kira, both girls are here to join my clan" Naruto said while both girls nodded while hiding their surprise, Naruto said he knew the Raikage, but not in such a familiar way

"Oh, well… isn't Chirazu a clan of Kiri?" the man asked and the girls flinched

"Was, it was a clan until the bloodline limit crusade, right now both are Uzumaki Yuna and Uzumaki Kira… but I need you sensei, would you help me?" Naruto asked

"On one condition" Tsubasa said

"Ask" Naruto responded

"I want an explanation, how did you met your girls" the Kage said making emphasis in YOUR and grinning

"Ero-Kage" Naruto mumbled

"You said something?" the man said putting his serious face using to intimidate working well in the group

"Nothing, Nothing, relax sensei" Naruto said moving his hands apologetically

"Well, that was two weeks ago…" Naruto began

_Flashback-Two weeks_

_Naruto was traveling towards Kiri, Naruto had an interesting idea, they could go to Kumo or visit different villages and techniques, maybe get clothe and all, after all Kiri was famous by his swordsmen and their equipment was one of the best at the time so why not get a few pairs of cloth and spar with some shinobis, he was immerse in his thought when a cry was heard, a woman cry, Naruto took Yamato and ran toward the cries origins…_

_When Naruto arrived he found a squad of hunter nins surrounding two girls, both wore dirty cloths, bruises and smell of blood, the younger was unconscious…_

"_In the name of Kiri, making mention to the law against a bloodline limit, you are sentenced to death" one hunter said and the four jumped looking for the killing Naruto was pissed, killing just because of her skills, skill given against her will, so simple-minded…_

_The older girl closed her eyes waiting the death a death that never came…_

"_You (talking to the hunters) leave" Naruto said looking pissed_

"_Who are you, this is not your problem" another masked nin said_

"_Leave, I won't say a third time" Naruto said clicking Yamato to gain effect…_

_The hunters didn't care, they rushed to Naruto who parried the first attacks, with a quick swift he decapitate two nin who weren't aware of the move, Naruto sheathed his sword charging a Rasengan plugging it into another nin… what Naruto didn't saw was the last attack that consisted in a katana getting through his gut, Naruto felt the pain, before he could react the man fell to the ground coughing seriously and then unmoving, behind the man, the older girl was panting her eyes flashing with veins in her eyes…_

"_You…pant…Ok" she said trying to contain her tears, the kid tried to save them and was hurt because of it_

"_Fine" Naruto said standing up and pulling the Katana… "My bloodline limit, I heal almost instantly" he said looking the wide-eyed girl…_

"_Name is Naruto, yours?" _

"_Yuna, my sister is Kira, arigato Naruto-kun"_

_End flashback_

"And then we started to travel together, Yuna and Kira here lost their family in the crusade, I could let them there, so I brought them here, to join my clan…" Naruto said causing the girls to smile warmly to Naruto…

"I see, but don't you girls want to create your own Clan" the Raikage asked

"Nah, Naruto-kun is too important for us, we want to bi in his clan" Kira said smiling warmly

'Damn she is too pretty, that bastard, and are both girls, BASTARD' Tsubasa thought looking depress

"Naruto, are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah, I found great having more diversity in my clan, normally clans are based in a group of people with familiar techniques, but this clans have a common weakness, they rely too much in their family so if my clan can use Regeneration and the Bloody eyes they would be more balanced, don't you think" Naruto said causing his master to grin

"No better reason, unless…" Tsubasa said grinning lustfully causing the girls to blush madly

"Ah, I am surrounded by perverts, oh, sensei one more thing…" Naruto said causing his sensei to snap…

"Yeah?" the Kage said

"I need to give you something and start to build my clan complex" Naruto said pulling a scroll, this would take time…

XXXXX

Tsubasa was grinning, his student was a genius, the got great blueprints to develop a majestic complex and he gave Kumo one of the hugest donations in years, the day was great, Naruto's team would be formed tomorrow, having Kira as gennin would give Naruto half a team, maybe a Jounin sensei and…

"Uh I have a good idea, kukukuku, Naruto, I will going to laugh my ass with this" the said to himself… "Ami, call Nii Yugito, I have a mission for her"

Yep those Chunnin exams would be great…

XXXXX

Normally Kumo is a peaceful at the noon, but not when Uzumaki Naruto is back…

"YOU CUNNING BASTARD"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I NEED A CAMERA THAT IS AWESOME"

"TEME"

To say the least the villagers was a bit worried for the young Uzumaki and his master…

-Office-

"Ah, you have to admit it, you and your crush working together, add to the equation a young girl in love with you, ah, perfect triangle…" the Raikage said avoiding another slash…

"Why you… pervert, so you told her about you know, the gifts…" Naruto asked now resigned

"No, no, no, no, no that is for you to tell, now go tell Kira, and Yuna is a jounin now so I will put her in a team so go, go, go" the Raikage said moving his hands to leave Naruto sweatdropped and left the room…

"Ah, one more thing I want him in my team, not optional" Naruto said giving a folder with a name the Raikage nodded

Once Naruto left the building Tsubasa spoke again…

"So, are you still against train his team, Yugito-chan?" Tsubasa spoke in mocking tone…

From the shadows a blond woman in the nineteen or twenties appeared in front of the kage, she wore a tight black leather outfit showing her belly, her skin was semi tanned, her long blond hair was tied in a pony-tail with the hitai-ate in her forehead and a cat-like eyes, a total eye-candy, right now she was blushing, for her to hear someone talking about a crush on she was weird taking on count all the demon stuff…

"So, all the gift and things was him?" she asked trying to hide her blush thing that the kage didn't miss

"Yep, he is really serious about give you a better life here, but for that he need power inside and outside Kumo" Tsubasa said enjoying the show

"B-but w-why?" Yugito asked 'Damn stop stuttering, maybe is a boy's crush in a few months he will forget me or fear me' she thought sadly

"Oh yeah that part, Naruto was banished by his village, he failed in retrieve the last Uchiha in Konoha who became traitor, Naruto was the scapegoat and puff here he ended" Tsubasa said jokingly

"You are telling me that, Kumo's bloodline was banished from Konoha, why would they…" Yugito was cut

"Banish their jinchuuriki at the first opportunity, I am surprised that he wasn't executed with Akatsuki in the wild" the kage said now causing Yugito to go wide-eyed…

"He… he… he" she sputtered

"Yes he is, now, for the last member of the team, maybe a not so advanced student, oh Naruto have a weak spot for the dead-last, please do not say that word he hate it" Tsubasa said formally

"He…he…he…" Yugito kept saying

"Ummm, you know he may not like you that way yet, but you will find it nice, having a Taboo relation, student-sensei" he said in lecherous way causing her to have a nosebleed… "Ha, I knew it"

"YOU CUNNING BASTARD"

XXXXX

Fuji Akira is what is calling the death last, the dobe, the useless and the first year-death, being a prankster and weird, called by the girls in his class at his thirteen he wore a mask, with no parents he lived trying to gain respect failing miserably, and today he got a hard blow to his self-esteem…

"Well that is all kids" the chunnin sensei said leaving Akira without a team

"Ano, sensei, and my team" Akira said trying to hide this bad feeling…

"Ha, the dobe has no team, who would want him in a team" Mashiro Teku the rookie of the year said aloud causing everyone in the room to laugh…

The chunnin sensei was the only one serious…

"Actually I never said that he has no team, he was chosen to join Uzumaki-sama's team" the chunnin said causing everybody to go wide-eyed…

Uzumaki Naruto has a reputation in Kumo, he is the Raikage's apprentice and he is one of the favorites to get the title of Raikage, he also was the only bloodline user…

"Yeah, right, like if someone like him would have use for the dobe" Teku said again…

"Well, he have spark and potential, that I can say, he is humble so if he work hard he would be a great shinobi" a calm voice called and everyone turn their head to the door the girls started to drool and the boys looked in awe, at the door was Uzumaki Naruto himself…

The young man looked in his fourteen or so, he had a blue clad coat with long sleeves, and blood color in the inside, the lining was golden with the design of a dragon/snake on it. He had a black vest with a black cloth in his neck, black pants with leather boots with long shin-guards; he had fingerless-gloves an O-katana in his left hand and white hair with blue eyes and a slightly pale skin, the man exuded power…

"Akira, come with me please" Naruto said in his calm voice…

Akira grinned and left the room as fast as he could leaving a bunch of shocked class-mates

-Outside-

Akira was walking behind Naruto when the white haired kid exploded in laughs…

"You saw their faces, oh, next time I need a camera, seriously" Naruto mumbled between laughs suddenly Akira joined

"So was a prank?" Akira asked

"Damn straight, I can't take people who think that are better than the others, by the way I was informed that you are orphan" Naruto said and Akira nodded

"Good, you won't have problem with our sensei" Naruto said

"Who is our sensei?" Akira asked

"Nii Yugito" Naruto said and Akira paled

"Isn't she the one called cat-woman, who will kill the kids who are bad?" Akira asked worried

"What no, she is this gorgeous Kunoichi, she is a jinchuuriki, nothing bad, she is a jail for the demon, if you have a jail full of criminals would you hate the building?" Naruto asked calmly

"Well, that make sense, but why the adult hate her?" Akira said

"Because they are dumb, now you need clothes, equip, scrolls, and a new place, you can live in the orphanage forever…" Naruto said making a list

"But, I have no money for that" Akira said sadly

"Who said that you were going to pay, everything is on my count, right now my house have enough space, so would you like to live there?" Naruto asked Akira was dumbfounded, the day began crappy, he barely ate, he arrived late and was mocked by his class, and in less than an hour Uzumaki Naruto the favorite of Kumo, chose him as team-mate, will gave him money, clothe and house for nothing…

"YES" Akira yelled a bit teary

"Good, because your training would be hell itself" he said in sadistic tone

"Oh god"

XXXXX

Akira enter to Naruto's humble house AKA friggin mansion, he found the place warm and enjoyable… they have a Sakura garden with many small puddles, yep a great place, his room was sweet, four times his room in the orphanage, Naruto was serious about his new status, the training weight and clothes were amazing, but the only thing that took his entire time to drool was the girl practicing her Katas, she had blue hair and red eyes, she was reading when another girl more his age found her and started to talk and giggle…

Akira had raven hair and blue eyes, he was average-gennin with normal height taller that Sakura and Kira and an inch smaller than Naruto, his eyes were looked in the tall girl in her eighteens both looked to each other and she smiled…

"So, you got a crush in Yuna" a voice called

"What, no I she you and" Akira tried to make a sentence

"Oh, so much blackmail material" Naruto said causing Akira mumbled something that Naruto lost… "Come on, the rest of the team would be in the room" he motioned to follow…

XXXXX

Akira entered a room with two persons; one was a gorgeous blond with a pony-tail and the girl who spoke to the taller, she wore a weird white outfit but it make her look like and angel…

"Yo, Yugito-sensei, Kira-chan" Naruto said

"Hi Uzumaki" Yugito said trying to hide her slight blush still not accustom to such enthusiastic calling

"Hi Naruto-kun" Kira said happily

"This is Akira, our team-mate, as you know we have two months for the chunnin exams now that Suna cancelled theirs for unknown problems, so Kiri can't, Iwa can't we don't want so were to go?" he asked

"Konoha" the room said

"Nice, for the next two months we will train in different things, I chose Seals, Kira Genjutsu and taijutsu, Akira, if I am not wrong you love ninjutsu, so I will teach you all I know about them, except one, don't ask is personal, now I will train with Yugito and with all of you, in different time, same with yugito, we spar each weekend, now physical training with Yugito…" Naruto said grinning

Akira looked at his sensei and looked at her predatory look…

"I hate you Naruto" he mumbled

XXXXX

The last month for Akira was hell or more, physical training was more torture, he was forced to use weights heavier and heavier, laps around the village, infinite push ups and sits, the raven boy ended in the hospital three or four times in the months, what forced him to stay in bed for a day or two, the best part was that his doctor was Yuna, yep Yuna was one of the best med-nin in Kumo, with the ability to see the circulatory system and all she was unbeatable at surgery time…

Yuna was calmer and less hyper than Kira, she loved literature and animals, she preferred save life than ended, at the beginning she was a bit scared of the village but with time she became one of them, she couldn't place Akira in the equation, he was kind and funny and for some reason each time they look each other to the eyes time stop, of course Naruto said that she have a crush and all… she blushed with the idea…

The training was hell but the results speak for themselves, Akira was now ready for his ninjutsu training, until now Naruto taught him Kage bunshin and he can make ten for an hour but that is his limit, more than enough Naruto said…

Kira decided to learn med-ninjutsu after watch Akira being drag to the hospital so many times, same with her sister her bloodline gave her advantage in that sector, her genjutsu abilities are chunnin level with many C and B ranked ones, included the one that Naruto used to train Magen: Demi or the demonic gravity, being attacked by it make the person more heavy, a substitute for weights…

Naruto was the less tired of the group, training with seals, sparing and learning a new technique from Vergil, inside Kumo he was happy and one of their best outside he was cold and killed without care, you attacked and died that simple, that way of act was because of his tenant and Kage, both bipolar…

Yugito was the one with the greatest advances not physicals, more socials, since she started 'teaching' Naruto the villagers put resistance saying that she was going to corrupt their poor kid, at this he laughed asking if he was that weak and inviting Yugito to dinner in front of them, she accepted…

With the time passed, the look of the villagers change, the fear and hate lost and a apologetically and normal now, the shinobi now respected her and the kids enjoying her and Naruto's company, she went red when one of the kids told Naruto that if she was his girlfriend, to her embarrassment he said yes and something about him being irresistible… gaining a bonk in the head, she was his sensei so she deserved more respect… of course she enjoy it…

The problem was Kira, she and Yugito had one problem, Naruto, both wanted him and they accepted it, Yuna was reading while Akira was asleep in her lap, both girls noticed that they were kind of close in the last month, before resume the fight Yuna asked…

"Do you, know that he can be with both of you, being the clan head, he need more than one woman?" she said not leaving her anatomy book only to play with Akira's hair…

Yugito and Kira looked each other…

"Share"

"Share"

Both nodded and Yuna smirked 'idiots'…

XXXXX

The Raikage was smirking in front of him one of the favorite teams of Kumo, the Fox unit named by Naruto, it won against the Cat unit of Yugito by three votes to cero…

Naruto was now an advance level in seals and Kenjutsu…

Akira was now a Ninjutsu specialist with a high repertoire in Lighting, Earth and Water, the best was a secret project that he was working on something to surprise Konoha, of course the only with an idea was Naruto who was his partner…

Kira was now a med-nin waiting for chunnin title to became battle-med-nin, capable to attend in the battle field, Genjutsu specialist capable of vanish completely

And Yugito, the second stronger shinobi after Naruto, her fighting style changed to afford train without her bijuu's help making her deadly

The kids outfit changed in some level…

Akira wore black nin-jeans with boots like Naruto's with a red vest with zip in the middle showing his toned body, a long black trench coat with red inside and red hood and black wrap on his hands…

Kira wore the same outfit with some ribbons and more curves, her hair same length and loose making her look sweet before kill you…

Yugito had same outfit with shin-guard boots sleeve less blouse and some hair locks in her face, mature and sexy, but ready to kill none the less…

Naruto kept his outfit, only and addition, a pendant with two rubies, he said that he need them for get a new addition to his arsenal, nothing more…

"Ok, are you ready guys, you will be at Konoha for the test, you know what to do, so make us proud"

"Hai" they said in unison…

XXXXX

Fox unit arrived to Konoha one week after, the change in height a bit stunning nothing less…

"Stop, inform, reason to be here" a chunnin that Naruto remembered as Isumo the other Kotetsu said

"Nii Yugito, here with my team for the chunnin exams, coming in name of Kumo" she said

"And who are you?" Kotetsu asked pointing to the gennin

"Chirazu Kira"

"Fuji Akira"

"Sparda" Naruto said in his cold tone… 'Konoha, I am back'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, did you think I would make him said his true name, no, Sparda is back and kicking ass…

Please review, it is always good to have some, oh I would like to explain, why is stopped The awakening, well many people was unhappy with the format in the first chapters so I am rewriting them, so it take time and I can write to much, so I will put the sons of Namikaze in the same vacation stop- anyway the only fic working will be this one…

Diaconsecond…

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 3

Legend:

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking" **

**'Kyuubi Thought' **

Flashback legend:

_"Speech" _

_'Thought' _

**_"Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking" _**

**_'Kyuubi Thought' _**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil may cry, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Sparda of Kumo

"Welcome to Konoha, remember do not cause problems" Kotetsu said giving free pass when they were out of range Izumo spoke

"You know, the Hyuuga won't be happy" he said

"I know but, what can we do?" Kotetsu said welcoming another team

XXXXX

(A/N: I will write Sparda from now on, except in flashbacks)

Sparda and his team were walking toward the hotel, to Sparda was a bit unnerving see how people treat him kindly just because they can recognize him, what hypocrite village, before start to thought about all the things the villagers did, a smell assaulted him, the good times flooded his mind…

"Come on, I want to visit a place" Sparda said causing his group to snap

The four walked for a couple minutes before arrive to a Ramen stand, it was kind of old and small but Sparda was more than happy…

"Yo, N- Sparda, why ramen again, let's try anther thing" Akira said avoiding reveal Sparda's identity…

"Just a few bowls, if you want I will find you at the hotel" Sparda said taking seat…

The group shrugged and left, Yugito kissed Sparda's cheek and Kira the other leaving a smiling white haired boy while his raven friend mumbled about 'Lucky bastards'…

Sparda snapped when a feminine called

"May I help you?" Ayame said looking at the boy sat in the stand she couldn't help but blush

"Yes lady, I would like a miso ramen bowl" Sparda said putting Yamato at his side…

"One bowl coming" Ayame said giving a glance

Naruto examined the entire stand, fixing his sight in a photo, him, Ayame and the old man Teuchi… once again Ayame snapped him once she brought the bowl, normally Naruto would eat it in seconds but Sparda enjoy the flavor…

"How is the kid in the picture, your brother?" he asked in his calm voice

"No, Naruto is or was, one, yeah he was my little brother…" she said with a hint of pain

"Did he die?" again he asked

"No, he was banished" Ayame said and a tear escaped

"He should have done something terrible to be banish at that age" Sparda said

"NO, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Ayame yelled fixing

"Forgive me, then another victim of village politics" Sparda said asking for another bowls… "I have time; we can talk, if you want"

The hours passed, Naruto was in his tenth bowl while Ayame was talking about Naruto's performance in the chunnin exams Naruto snapped after feel some familiar chakra signatures…

"YOSH TENTEN-CHAN, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL GIVE YOU VICTORY IN THE NEXT EXAMS IF YOU KEEP TRAINING LIKE THAT, YOSH" the loud voice of Lee filled the place…

"Lee, don't scream I am right beside you" Tenten said rubbing her ears…

"Sorry, oh Ayame-chan, good day, pleases the habitual, yosh" Lee asked taking Tenten order too…

Tenten looked to their neighbor who was eating normally then she spotted his O-katana…

"May I help you miss?" Sparda said in calm voice

"Uh, ah, I" Tenten said blushing, the kid seemed her age but he exuded power

"You…" Naruto said trying to make her speak

"Your sword, can I see it, I am a weapon specialist" Tenten spoke

Naruto gave her Yamato, she unsheathed it, the sword was beautiful, perfect in every sense of the word, whoever made it was the best, and she sighed before giving it back…

Before speak again, more voices arrived, it was team ten, team eight and Sakura…

Naruto spotted everyone not giving second look…

"Ow, hello my name is Ino and your?" Ino said talking to Sparda she had that predatory look that he knew well back in Kumo…

"Sparda" he said calmly with a voice that melts her…

"Oh, are you new in town, are you going to stay, you have girlfriend?" Ino attacked

"INO" the girls cried hiding they curiosity

"No, No, and two girls" Sparda said destroying the girls while the boys looked in awe…

"So there you are, a few bowls eh, come on we have to sign up for the exams" a feminine voice called

The boys turned to see the gorgeous girl in all Konoha…

"Sorry Kira-chan, I distract myself with a story" Sparda said taking his sword in the exit he was stopped with Neji

"Kumo" he said

"Yes?" Sparda said

"I will beat you" Neji said releasing a strong killer intent…

"If you said" Sparda said giving a more powerful killer intent…

"Sparda-kun" Kira said giving him a peck in the lips before left with him…

'Sparda, I will defeat all you Kumo trash' Neji said looking at Sparda

'Lucky Bastard' the boys thought

'Lucky bitch' the girls…

"Troublesome, which story was he talking about, Ayame-san" Shikamaru asked

"Naruto's" she said causing a massive depression, it was four months ago that the blond disappeared from the face of earth avoiding Jiraiya who was looking for him, Tsunade put him in the hospital after that and even with the effort of both, they haven't found him…

XXXXX

The day of the exam have come, Konoha's academy was full, teams from Suna, Taki, Kiri, Ame, Konoha and Kumo, Oto didn't came, because everybody hate them, Iwa simple hate Konoha, while Kumo asked for Neutrality, we don't attack, you neither, well it was more than expected…

"Woah, Sparda-kun have you seen that much teams ever?" Kira asked in awe

"Well kinda, my first time, of course there would be a soon a test to eliminate a group, just let's go…" he said taking Kira by the hand and going to the test room…

As planned, the room was hidden with genjutsu making difficult to anyone who wasn't ready to go in, Sparda chuckle before enter with his team…

To his surprise there were only 4 Konoha teams, having team ten, eight and Gai and nobody team a 2 Suna team, 2 of Kiri, and 3 of Kusa, making only 12 team with Kumo…

The silence was there no one talking with anyone, the clock tickle showing that the test was about to begin, a puff of smoke filled the room showing all the proctors, whom sweatdropped at the slight number of teams…

"I was about to… you know do the test; but you just go, go" Ibiki said looking disappointed… "And here I was thinking about new rules to break you down" now all the teams' sweatdropped… "In two hours area 44 forest of death…

XXXXX

"Hahaha, I can't believe it work, Kira who would have thought that you were that evil" Akira said laughing his ass being heard by the others teams…

"Well, I saw the chance I took it, what do you think Sparda-kun?" Kira asked to his beloved partner

"That was cunning, evil, malefic, have I told you how much I love you" Sparda said gaining a blush from Kira…

"You know, I love to be in these team, were are gonna rock" Akira said smashing his fist to the air his team-mates nodded

XXXXX

Mitarashi Anko was dumbfounded, no ecstatic, the same with Ibiki and the other proctors, it seemed that one of the teams was evil enough to thought that it would be funny to eliminate the enemies putting a triple high level genjutsu over the simple the one put by the proctors, causing the elimination of all the competition…

"These kids are evil, I really like them" she said grinning, making her way to the next area… 'Fox Unit, very funny'

XXXXX

"OK MAGGOTS, I AM MITARASHI ANKO AND I AM YOUR PROCTOR FOR THIS TIME" Anko said jumping in front of the group…

"First, I will congratulate the Kumo kids, that prank with the genjutsu was flawless, we knew that there was a genjutsu so putting more layers to eliminate the other was amazing" she said causing everybody to look at them…

"That is low" the voice of Sakura was heard… "Are you going to disqualify them?"

"Pisst why would I do that, it was legal and funny, now behind me is the forest of death" she was cut by a chuckle… "Any problem whitey?" she asked to Sparda who just smile and shook his head almost missing a Kunai coming from the snake-mistress…

Sparda used the sheath of Yamato to hit the kunai sending it back to its owner that vanished appearing behind him…

"You loose pretty boy" Anko said licking his cheek only to feel a poking in her crotch with a quick glance she saw Yamato's sheath under her skirt giving her a good massage…

"Are you sure pretty girl?" Sparda said smirking causing Anko to turn on…

"Well, a potential here, the test is this…" she said giving her back to the teams hiding her red happy face while the other teams dumbfounded…

XXXXX

The test was easy, divide and conquer, each team has a special location or 'base' hiding a scroll, the gold or silver… the mission is find and retrieve the scroll in enemy territory but guarding theirs in the 'base' once you have the two scrolls you open them, you can't move your base scroll without the other making the protection harder, once opened, the scrolls will summon one of the proctors, that way you pass, the time two weeks, making it a false war game…

XXXXX

"So, what now, we can fight and go for the scroll but leaving one behind, this is a dilemma go all and found a scroll or weak ourselves trying to reassure our base, what do we do now boss?" Akira asked lying in the floor…

"I can go, fight and retrieve, but alone will make it more difficult, and I can't let people spot my bunshins so track them down would take time" Sparda said

"Ano, they said that we can't change the place isn't it but they didn't say anything about sink it" Kira said causing both boy to open their eyes in revelation…

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" Akira whispered sinking himself and pulling the statue with their scroll down…

"Doton: Doryūheki" Akira said creating a small earth pillar… "Your turn Kira-chan"

Kira understood recreating an exactly copy of the statue with a fake scroll with more genjutsu…

The three nodded, Sparda and Kira left leaving Akira to 'defend' the base and the scroll…

XXXXX

-Time skip-

Kumo team had finish their spy mission, they have spotted seven bases, the problem was the scrolls, there was no way to know which was the one they need, they chose the teams… the Suna with the unknown guys, a Kiri and a Kusa Konoha was a dish for the next rounds…

-Kiri Base-

Kira decided to attack herself, it was a little revenge for her clan, Sparda didn't care, Akira chose Suna and Sparda Kusa, lucky him…

The base was hidden with a layer of mist, avoiding being spotted, except if you are in a forest becoming a white spot in the green…

Kira used a sound destroyed genjutsu making their ears useless, then entering and taking the scroll; they were blind by choice and deaf by foolishness

Unfortunately it was useless for them, but they kept it in case, the group never knew…

-Suna Base-

It was Akira turn dragging Kira and leaving Naruto defending or reading as he call it, the place was filled by traps and there was puppets, Kira was sat while Akira looked for an opening, at the end he remembered, if you can enter, blow them he climbed to the tallest part of the camp making some hand-seals while opening some water bottle sealed for mizu jutsus…

"Kirigakure no jutsu" he whispered creating a heavy mist up the base, no one spotted him yet… he started some meditation remembering his lightning manipulation class with the Raikage, normally it would have take a year, but Kage Bunshin training was awesome with the time… he sent positive lightning to the mist, then negative causing static, and finally…

"Rain?" Kira whispered suspicious but not less amused, Akira was a death last, but as Sparda said he had a great potential to unlock, she was surprised when he showed three elemental affinities…

Akira stood again and waited for half an hour until the rain stop, seconds after he called a jutsu…

"Raiton: Kagerai" he yelled sending a black lightning bolt to the ground shocking all the guards and frying the security puppets, he dove to the base retrieving the scroll… shunshin to where Kira was he smiled…

"This is it" and both grinned leaving…

XXXXX

-Fox base-

Sparda was reading when something happened; his body was frozen, but why…

"Shinranshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Disturbance Technique)" a voice called and he tried to move his face to the voice spotting Ino and Sakura…

"Well, we will take that scroll thanks" Ino said… "I am not good enough to make you kill yourself but you will be there for a while…

"Ino, this is the one we need, let's go" Sakura said leaving a frozen Sparda in the base…

'Why couldn't I finish my book, it was good' he thought looking at his copy of 'The legend of Sparda… No one read these days' he smirked…

XXXXX

"You are back, so did you get it?" Chouji asked to the girls…

"Yeah it was SO easy, the white haired HOTTIE was easy cake" Ino said until Sakura yelled

"THAT BASTARD"

"What?" Ino and Chouji asked

"It was a fake" Sakura said showing the now wood piece scroll

"But how, they couldn't move it without the other" Ino yelled in exasperation

"Easy, we sank the real one and created a fluke, then one of us staying making it more believable" a calm voice called for them the three turned their head to the blue clad nin

"The rest was easy, just let you take it, I was planning take yours, but my team has already got what we need so" Sparda took a scroll the one they need throwing it to them… "Take, a gift for now" he said before vanish in a white and blue blur…

"He laughed in our face" Ino said madly

"That guy is good, that plan was flawless" Sakura said

"Well, a gift is a gift" Chouji said causing the girl to sweatdrop

XXXXX

"So, can we go now?" Akira asked to his now ready leader…

"Was that necessary, if they can't get their own scroll" Kira said

"Then in the next stage they need to make us proud" Sparda spoke while the others grinned, opening the scrolls the figure of a proctor showed…

"Wow, four days and eight hours, and you seem fine, let's go" the proctor said shunshin to the tower…

XXXXX

It wasn't a surprise to found the team ten in the tower, after all Sparda gave them the scroll first…

Apparently there Team Ten and Kumo, no one else…

"Well you have until the end of the two weeks before restart the next part ok?" the proctor said leaving them in the door of their room…

"I am starving going for a bite, you come?" Akira asked when he saw Kira's predatory look and lustful smile he ran for his life…

"Akira, wait I am-" he was cut by his angelical girlfriend…

"You are going to stay, Yugito-chan hasn't arrive and it means a few hours before she comes so" Kira dragged him to the room while locking the door

XXXXX

-Dinner room-

"Damn lustful girl, now I am eating alone, I miss, Yuna-hime" Akira said with anime tears…

"Yo, Kumo boy" a voice called Akira turned his face to found team ten, eight and Gai's team

"Yo, big-boned boy" he responded gaining a grin of Chouji

"You see someone see it too" Chouji said

"So, what's up?" Akira asked

"Fine, why did you help us?" Sakura asked gaining a doubt look from her friends

"Nothing in particular the boss wanted, not my problem" Akira said eating again

"So where is your 'boss'?" Ino asked wanting to talk with the pretty bastard

"Getting laid" Akira said as if it was normal

"WHAT" the crow yelled at unison

"You heard me, Kira is to lustful when Yugito-sensei isn't with them, so she would keep him busy for a few hours" Akira said

"Your sensei, Kira is your sensei girl?" Kiba asked a bit confused

"No, Yugito is a she, and she is the boss girl too, both deal with that" Akira said before laugh at the group face… "What aren't you in a relation or something?, I better found a place to stay, those two get a bit noisy" Akira said leaving a dumbfounded group of gennins

XXXXX

The two weeks ended without problems, Sparda read, then meditate and practiced katas, then the next of the morning with Yugito and her 'team bonding sessions' weird name taking in count that were only she and Sparda, the rest of the day was training with Kira and Akira and the night at Kira's mercy…

Akira was always working in his little project that was still avoiding him, Sparda's seals make it easy but not enough, the rest of the time he mastered his vast justu repertoire and chakra build exercise, he was practically low jounin level…

Kira was normal, medical studies here and there, Kage bunshins to read and practice making it more easy, the only problem was the snake woman that tried to rape her beloved Sparda, after fights and yells Yugito arrived and both defeated the evil lady, more or less, she got a chunnin with a scar in the nose as boy-toy, the rest of the time she enjoyed it by the night 'exercises', yep she was happy…

XXXXX

The second test ended smoothly no deaths, only really destroyed egos, for the next round were Kumo, rookie nine (minus Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru) plus Gai teams, six team making 12 people…

In front of the group was the Tsunade herself who was happy with the results, only one non-ally team, easy for the star pupils of Konoha… Tsunade and Genma joined

"This year we found a special case in this test, normally it would be necessary a preliminaries, but taking on count the number of aspirants here, you will pass to the third test, the finals, Genma" Tsunade said

"Ok, the first fight would be…" Genma…

XXXXX

Fox unit was in their hotel room, the last two tests were easy, they passed immediately to the third test and now they have one month to train, the best part was that the Raikage had a special plan for the finals…

"So, what do you think?" Tsubasa asked to his team

"Raikage-sama, with due respect, you are crazy" Yugito said and her eyebrow twitched when he laughed

"Well, we already know that, the thing is if you accept, I haven't said anything yet" Raikage said

"I am not sure, these are the best of Konoha gennins, even if we can fight in equal grounds, but they can team up and…" Kira said but Akira cut her

"Let's do it" Akira said grinning… "We have a month; with my project I can defeat anyone"

"Don't be cocky, but he is right, we can beat them, and I have a special training for you Kira-chan" Sparda said causing the Kira, Yugito and Akira to looked at him dumbfounded

"Good, I will talk to Tsunade Immediately" Tsubasa said before smile and leave

"So, Naruto-kun, what are we going to train in?" Kira asked to her beloved teammate

"Have you ever heard about Tsunade-bachan legendary strength?" Naruto said…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You didn't expected it, so I try to condense the exam a so I can pass to the time skip, if people want to know what is next, I will update in march, I am working in the awakening so Sons of namikaze is in waiting period, my new fic will be posted, is a Naruto/Bleach, enjoy…


	5. Chapter 4

Legend:

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon, demon and ****Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon**__**, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil may cry, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Chapter 4: When lightning strikes

Naruto was feeling weird, this is the second time he was in front of Konoha's village in the final of chunnin exams, last time he felt malice inside the public, now he felt nothing and it pains him, how could people being that hateful, they couldn't recognize him so they accepted him, maybe today he will show them, today they will met the new Naruto, Sparda no Naruto, he couldn't be more satisfied with the events happening, Kira finished her training with great advances and Akira and him ended their little project, he had to admit it, it was genius. While he got what he came looking for…

XXXXX

In the Kage's box Tsunade was nervous, why you may ask, well, a month ago she had a reunion with an old acquaintance; to her surprise that old friend was the new Raikage…

_Flashback_

"_Tsunade-sama, the Raikage is here, but well, you won't believe me…" Shizune was cut by a voice that Tsunade hadn't heard in years…_

"_HIIIII… Tsu-chan" a young man in his forties with black hair and his wide grin…_

"_Tsubasa? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked in shock_

"_Here visiting my good friend" the young Raikage said taking seat_

"_YOU ARE THE RAIKAGE" Tsunade yelled_

"_Yare, yare, don't scream my sweet Tsunade-hime, I came here to talk" Tsubasa said in joking tone_

"_Oh, yeah, ah, Shizune could you leave us alone please?" Shizune nodded leaving the two kages, once she left Tsunade put a sound-seal…_

"_So, my old-love, how have you been, it was a shock to me when you came back to Konoha, after all, you hate this place" Tsubasa said leaving his mocking tone_

"_Don't call me that, when did you take the place as Kage?" Tsunade asked_

"_Fourteen years ago, when the third was stupid enough to try to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress, I have to admit, pops wasn't the smartest" Tsubasa said with a grim look_

"_Well, that is unexpected, why haven't you try to fix Kumo's relation with Konoha..." the Hokage asked_

"_Not your business, my love…" Tsubasa was cut_

"_Don't call me that way, how many…" Tsunade was interrupted…_

"_I will call you my love, because that is what you are, Tsu-chan, now I have a bet for you, you see my team this year is a bit cocky, it have my attention the fact that there are Three Konoha teams and one Kumo team, so here is the bet, a 3 on 1 fight, one of my kids per one of your team" Tsubasa said enjoying _

"_You are joking, typical of Kumo's clown" Tsunade said in a chuckle _

"_Yep, a name that still hunt me, my father enjoyed spitting in my face with that, a shame to my family he used to said" Tsubasa said with cold tone, Tsunade immediately regretted her bad joke…_

"_Listen, you have nothing to lose and a fortune to win…" the black haired kage said_

"_What do you mean?" the buxom woman said_

"_If my kids lose, I will pay all your debts and give up to 25 percent of our missions" Tsubasa said in serious tone…_

"_And what do you want?" Tsunade asked with suspicion…_

"_I want…" _

_End flashback_

"People of Konohagakure no sato, welcome to the finals of the chunnin exams, today we have a special event, not seen since fifty years ago, a team on one fight" Tsunade said getting attention from the chunnin hopefuls

XXXXX

"Team on one fight, what is shishou talking about?" Sakura asked

"It means…" Genma started

XXXXX

"One team of Konoha against one Kumo nin" Tsunade ended she couldn't believe it, the council accepted immediately, making her ask herself who were the one's being cocky

XXXXX

"WHAT THAT IS SO UNFAIR" Ino yelled

"It was Kumo idea" Genma said pointing to the blue clad Nin…

"Ha, you are about to get your ass handed" Kiba roared…

XXXXX

"I am not sure if it was a good idea after all" Mitokado Homura said looking the Kumo nins

"Don't be so negative" Utatane Koharu

"This makes me feel uneasy" Shikaku said making his teammates nod

XXXXX

"FIRST MATCH: TEAM EIGHT VS FUJI AKIRA" Genma yelled

"Alright Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, let's make them regret" Kiba howled his teammated couldn't help to nod…

"Come boy, pisst, pisst, come doggy, doggy" Akira said clapping his hands making Kiba growling…

"Bastard, I will make you pay" Kiba yelled

'Good, one down, remember, dog is hot-blooded, the bug-too serious and the beauty is shy' Akira thought taking his stance

"Hajime"

"Gijyuu ninpou, Shikyaku no jutsu (Beast Mimicry)" Kiba yelled taking animalistic form before rush to Akira…

'Idiot' Akira thought…

"Kiba no" Shino cried but not fast enough…

Kiba sent a barrage of claw and kicks, he smirked when he finally kicked mud?...

"Tsuchi bunshin" he mumbled… and was dragged to the underground

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Inner decapitation technique)" Akira said taking something from his pouch…

"An advice mutt-breath never let your anger control you" then he injected him…

"What was that?" Shino asked

"A sleeping drug, he will be out for a LONG while, so three to one" Akira said taking a cylinder from his pouch… "Time to use this" from the cylinder a electric blade was formed…

XXXXX

"Raijin" Tsunade mumbled from her seat

"So, that was his little project, smart kid, really smart kiddo" the Raikage laughed while enjoying the face in the council members…

XXXXX

"Come Aburame-san, meet Boruto no Hana (Bolt edge)" Akira said while engaging Shino's bugs…

XXXXX

'Boruto no Hana, nice name' Sparda thought smiling lightly, his friends were growing well

"GO, AKIRA IF YOU WIN I WILL HELP YOU WITH NEE-SAN" Kira yelled while Akira flushed in embarrassment, but not like Yuna who was now a human tomato…

XXXXX

The battle was hard for Akira, even with one member out; the others were making a great team up, Shino's bugs kept him out of range and Hinata's taijutsu made difficult for him to engage her directly it may be true his new weapon was an advantage in close combat, but he isn't skilled enough in kenjutsu, once again more bugs, this time Akira missed Akamaru's rush…

'Second one' Akira thought when everybody go wide-eyed when a second lightning blade came from his cylinder shocking Akamaru in the air leaving him out cold… taking Shino's shock he make kawarimi to avoid the bugs…

"Katon: Karyū Endan" a voice yelled

"Mushi Kabe no Jutsu" Shino said creating a wall of bugs…

"Kaiten" Hinata said shielding herself from the fire…

"My, this is going to end here" Akira mumbled while panting… 'This sword consume too much chakra, damn, think Akira'

_Flashback_

"_You know, your idea is great, but you maybe have a bad angle, a lightning blade is great, but even the Nidaime Hokage used it to power his water jutsus" Naruto said while Akira was panting from chakra depletion…_

'_Change of angle, eh?" Akira said_

_End Flash back_

"Mushikame no Jutsu (Bug storm)" Shino said while his hive filled the sky toward Akira…

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha" Akira yelled sending a water wave toward Shino's bugs…

"Ninpou: Byakurai" once again Akira yelled sending a white beam cutting trough water and bugs knocking Shino out with a hole in the shoulder…

"Shino!" Hinata yelled taking her stance once again determination in her eyes…

'Ok, one more' Akira thought filling his body crumble… 'Damn that jutsu eat a lot of chakra

Hinata rushed trying to take Akira down with her Jyuuken, each strike fast and precise, Naruto was right the girl had potential lot of it…

XXXXX

"Is that Hinata, she is good" Sakura whispered looking at the indigo girl pushing the Kumo nin, not forgetting the girl's team that was beat then a flash and a explosion…

XXXXX

"You are in the range of my divination: Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachou (Eight trigram one-hundred-twenty-eight palm)" Hinata cried while engage in combat

"Two strikes"

"Four strikes"

"Eight strikes"

"Sixteen strikes"

"Thirty-two strikes"

"Sixty-four strikes"

"One-hundred-twenty-eight"

To her surprise Akira smirked before explode leaving a smoking Hinata, knocked out while Akira jumped from a branch while breathing heavily…

"Kage bunshin, they really rock"

Genma was shocked, it was madness, one Kumo nin defeated an entire team, of course Kiba's outburst is considered the downfall, but it was a good fight…

"Shousha Fuji Akira" Genma said and the stadium explode in cheers even through Kumo's victory…

XXXXX

"Yeah, we are kicking ass" Kira yelled euphorically

"Yes, we are" Sparda said

"Don't be so sure, Nar-eh-Sparda-kun, luck"

XXXXX

"Kumo 1 – Konoha 0; Hokage-dono" Tsubasa said in mocking tone

"Don't be so cocky Raikage-dono, we have more to show" Tsunade, said in serious tone… 'I hope that is true, the next one, Sparda, that kid is more than he show, specially after the Kyuubi incident'

_Flashback_

_Tsunade was reviewing some missions when it hit her, a wave of demonic chakra, not a normal chakra…_

"_KYUUBI" Tsunade yelled… 'No, it must be…'_

"_Hokage-sama, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki must be close" an ANBU said kneeling in front of Tsunade… "An ANBU team has already left you know, the order is kill at sight" with that Tsunade snapped, if Naruto was back and in problems the ANBU won't care…_

"_Shizune, we leave now" Tsunade said while Shizune entered panting…_

_XXXXX_

_When Tsunade arrive to the place she recognized it, it was the place where Kyuubi was defeated, there was that Kumo nin, Sparda surrounded by four ANBU…_

"_What do you want?" he asked in cold voice_

"_What are you doing here?" an ANBU with bird mask asked_

"_Looking for something" he said while sheathing his bloody Katana and cleaning his hand…_

"_What were you looking for?" Bird asked_

"_Not your problem" the gennin said_

"_Rrrr, look kid, you better talk or else" another ANBU with boar mask said_

"_What I got, is not your problem, tell me what are you looking for?" Sparda asked back making the Boar growl_

"_Bastard" he said jumping to the blue clad boy katana at hand… Tsunade was shock, was that ANBU idiot, how was she going to explain the murder of a gennin of Kumo… then the blue clad boy dodged the attack while parrying the katana hit countering with a hit in the stomach…_

"_You are idiot to try to start another war, I was looking for this" Sparda say showing a necklace, not a normal one, it has a ruby in the middle, Tsunade notice a twin necklace…_

"_Yeah, right, and the fox chakra, you are hiding something" Boar roared_

"_Oh, that, this ruby has it essence and part of his power" the white haired boy said as if it was normal_

"_WHAT GIVE US THAT, IT BELONGS TO KONOHA" Boar yelled taking it from the boy… to everybody's surprise a second after boar fell death…_

"_It is mine, anyone who want to wear it need it's bless" Sparda said taking his leave_

"_Wait…" Bird yelled_

"_Leave him, he didn't do anything, it's a cursed necklace, there is nothing we can do" Tsunade said analyzing the boy… 'Sparda, who are you?'_

_End Flashback _

'I don't think so Tsunade-chan' Tsubasa thought looking at his apprentice…

XXXXX

"Now for the next match, Team nine vs Sparda, please teams come down" Genma asked munching his senbon

"Yosh, I will let my flames of youth burn" Lee said with flames in his eyes

"Do it Lee" Gai said

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee" then the hug and the sunset and waves…

XXXXX

"Please Kira, stop that" Akira begged looking at a sweating blue haired girl

"I can't what is that?" Kira said… trying unsuccessfully

XXXXX

"Ehem, Lee, come here" Genma ordered making the duo separate their ways much to the stadium happiness

"Kumo, the fate has determinate your death here" Neji said glaring at Sparda who didn't care

"Ok, time to put you Kumo guys down" Tenten said while drawing a Katana…

"Yosh, let's our flames of youth burn, Sparda-kun" Lee said taking his Goken stance…

"It begins" Sparda said in calm voice sending shivers to the girl population, even Kurenai blushed to the boy

"Hajime"

Lee rushed trying to hit the Kumo nin, only to have all his attack blocked and parried by Yamato's sheath… a kick, a punch, jump… block, avoid and parry… those were Lee and Sparda's mantras respectively…

To the ones who know Lee was amusing how this fight was going, Sparda seemed Kenjutsu style, having close combat skills in high level they couldn't understand why he didn't counter-attack… in fact Neji and Tenten were looking there unfazed

"Take me seriously" Lee said a bit angered

"Then take them off" Sparda spoke signaling his weights… "You were the one insulting first" Lee understood jumping away and taking his weights off…

Sparda took his coat off, showing his well toned chest and his black vest with the now double necklace…

"Go, Sparda-kun" Kira and Yugito yelled

"Come on boss, end this I want to fight" Akira yelled

Sparda close his eyes while a light engulfed his arms and legs once the light died, the boy had some really badass Gauntlets and Greaves…

"Come" the boy said…

"Yosh Sparda-kun thank you for taking me serious" Lee said and both rushed at each other, Naruto had almost the same speed but Lee was faster and Sparda stronger, both used kicks and punches that leave more than one crater, the team was seriously shocked, Lee was fighting in a equal ground…

"Konoha Senpū" Lee said hitting Sparda's greaves

"Rising Sun" Sparda jumped giving a back-flip double axe hit aiming at Lee but the attack failed when Lee dodged leaving a crater of two meters radius…

"Double-dash" Sparda dashed forward and punching twice the enemy with the gauntlets making Lee tremble

"Konoha Daisenpū" Lee dodged and applied a powerful low round kick

"Konoha Reppū" this time it hit Sparda sending him flying, but he gave a back-flip counterattacking

"Fox Uppercut" Sparda yelled sending an uppercut but Lee block it giving another senpu or that was what Sparda thought

"Konoha Shōfū" the result an invert senpu that hit Sparda in the back of the head

"Rising Sun" Sparda said giving some flips in the air and crushing Lee … but Sparda didn't finish there…

"Star Fall" Sparda yelled crushing Lee in the ground using both hands creating a crater and an air wave…

"Better than expected" Sparda said walking towards a jaw draw group

"Not so fast Sparda-kun" a voice called

"Dainamikku-Entori" Lee yelled giving Sparda a kick in the face crashing him in the wall…

"Good, but let's end this, shall we?" Sparda asked taking position

'It's true, Lee haven't use the gates, but he is tired, the fight is hard, but Sparda, he received lot of damage but he hasn't even brake in sweat, Lee you better end this now' Gai thought

"Ready?" Lee said and Sparda nodded, in a fast motion Lee explode in chakra after open the first gate, Sparda was unfazed, the second gate was open and chakra flowed like a river the third, the fourth and the fifth all that Lee could use…

Then he vanish in front of Sparda who was calmed suddenly he vanished himself while Lee appeared hitting the floor ending in a huge crater, another "Star Fall" over Lee and Sparda vanished again, to the Jounin it seemed like a variation of shunshin, but there was no chakra and the boy appeared always following Lee at high speed…

Lee felt the effect of the gates leave, in a risky bet Lee used his most dangerous moves, wrapping Sparda by his leg he pulled him for…

"URA RENGE" Lee yelled crashing both him and Sparda while a dust cloud raise…

"Yes Lee" Gai yelled followed by the rookies victory cried that died when Neji spoke

"No, that is impossible" Neji said Byakugan active pointing to the two shadows in the cloud Lee was there panting, while Sparda seemed calm breathing a bit heavily…

'I shouldn't let him do that, if I hadn't release an arm I would have lost' Sparda thought his hair over his eyes…

"My turn" he said rushing at Lee an uppercut in the gut jumping with him and crushing him with a Rising sun finishing him, leaving him fell to the ground 'Any more attacks would kill the green beast'

Sparda landed in his feet with Lee in his shoulder unconscious… The rookies and all the Konoha shinobi jaw dropped to this kid power… once again he summoned his sword and with a quick move he moved his hair upward…

"Byakugan" Neji yelled and Tenten knew what to do, she began throwing kunais and shurikens to Sparda who parried all with his sword… Neji took that moment to rush using his Jyūuken…

With fast move both blocked, parried and attacked a single area once again Tenten launched a barrage of weapons this time something stopped them, it was a sword, made of chakra…

'Summoning Swords, you have to love it' Sparda smirked repelling each blade…

"What was that?" Tenten asked flabbergasted… "That was… AWESOME could you teach me" she yelled while blushing remembering well where she was…

"TENTEN" Neji yelled while rushing at Sparda who smirked… a few feet before Neji hit more chakra blades appeared circling around Sparda protecting him; Neji in his rush got a gash in his right arm that now was bleeding…

"Spiral Swords" Sparda said in his common tone… "Come Hyuuga"

For the first time in the match Sparda unsheathed Yamato, rushing to Neji who used kaiten to defend…

"Rapid Slash" Sparda yelled moving at blinding speed cutting Neji in some spots, lightly but enough to slow him down, before he could continue Tenten started her own sword barrage, both enter in a dance of death, both were great swordsman and swordswoman, fighting with precision and agility, with a downward slash Sparda air-tricked away of Tenten whose t-shirt showed cuts and slashes then her buns exploded letting her hair fall she stared wide-eyed, he moved again appearing in front of her…

"You look cute that way" he whispered to her ear before hit her in the gut leaving her out cold… he air-tricked again avoiding Neji, launching more summoning swords Neji was put out of range…

'Damn, I need to get close, I underestimated him, he should be tired after Lee and Tenten, but is he well?" truth be told Sparda was tired, Lee was good, and even he had to accept that, it was a call to him, he was stronger, but not that stronger…

_Flashback_

_Naruto was in his mindscape training with Vergil in the so called Dark slayer style to gain mastery of the art, Naruto was too proud of his fight with Beowulf and Vergil knew he would have to down him one or two pegs before he could grow stronger…_

"_Vergil-sensei, why do we keep training in this Katas, I know them already" Naruto whined after three hours of practice_

"_**You will do it until master them, I don't want you to be half trained against any full fledged Shinobi"**__ Vergil said_

"_Come on, sensei, I can fight anyone, I beat Beowulf didn't I" Naruto said but quickly regretted it…_

"_**HA, You won just because he was stupid, he underestimated you and paid the price, you got lucky, the truth is that you have potential, but you will achieve that level with hard work and determination, now even some gennins can hurt you if you are idiot, if you want to be the top ninja act like one"**__ Vergil said to a now troubled Naruto… __**'It's for the best'**_

_End Flashback_

"Let's end this Hyuuga" Sparda rushed

"You are at the range of my Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachou (Eight trigram one-hundred-twenty-eight palms)"

"Two strikes"

"Four strikes"

"Eight strikes"

"Sixteen strikes"

"Thirty-two strikes"

"Sixty-four strikes"

"One-hundred-twenty-eight"

"Agh" Sparda yipped and Neji smiled but it quickly vanished when Sparda smirked…

"Upper Slash" he yelled rushing a quick cut appeared in Neji's chest while he coughed blood passing out… Sparda gave a round move to the blade before sheath his katana in the back… (Like Vergil's intro in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition)

"Well done" Sparda mumbled taking his way to rest…

"Uh-uh, shousha Sparda" Genma said still shocked…

XXXXX

"What, how did he survived that, Ura renge, sword hits, Jyuuken, what is he?" Tsunade asked to no one, but her anger rose when the Raikage smiled

"It's because of Sparda's bloodline, he heal at inhuman rate, nothing will kill him, at least not that easy" Tsubasa chuckled

Tsunade gasped, a bloodline of that kind was a gift from the gods, the medical capabilities are unlimited, she will have to talk to him, that kid was something big, unseen to her the council was immerse in thought a new bloodline, one capable of defeat the Jyuuken, they will need to convince that kid to join Konoha, if Orochimaru could, why not them…

XXXXX

"Now for the last fight of the first round, Team Ten Vs Chirazu Kira, both team and Nin come here" Genma said a bit fearful, six of the best gennin in Konoha were beat by this Kumo nins, what will happen now, he sighed…

"Ok, Bimbo, we will send you back to Kumo crying" Sakura said adjusting her gloves

"Yeah, prepare to go down in front of your sexy and cute boyfriend-" Ino was saying when

"INO" Sakura yelled madly… a burp was heard and Chouji was ready…

Sigh… "Hajime" Genma said and Sakura hit the ground causing a massive earthquake…

XXXXX

"Wow, who would have thought that such petite girl had that monstrous strength" Akira said to his teammate…

"I knew she was training with Tsunade, but not to that extent, maybe we should take her serious" Sparda said making his teammate nod

XXXXX

Kira was having a hard time, first the pink haired bitch tried to turn her into juice, then fatso tried to make her look like a pancake, so now how to beat them she was kind of short of ideas, then she noticed something, the blonde stood still, not attacking or anything, maybe she could do a double knock out… she make a backwards jump to avoid the rolling human ball and placed in front of the blond, if everything work she would end two from one shot when the pink bitch jumped near the blond she began her plan…

"HEY OVER HERE YOU FAT BOY" the entire stadium paled…

XXXXX

"Tell me she didn't" Sparda said smacking his forehead…

"Ok, she didn't sign her own death contract" Akira said smiling and Naruto glared at him

XXXXX

'Now while she is in back to me' Ino thought making series of hand seals that Sakura knew… "Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind body switch)"

"INO NO" Sakura yelled but was too late in fact it was the worst thing she could do because that gave Kira a warning just in time letting the must dangerous victim of Shintenshin no Jutsu ever possible… Chouji rolling at them…

"Shit" Sakura said before slam a punch in the rolling Chouji or Ino knocking him/her out to her not surprise Ino's body fell limb… a voice called for her…

"My, he was right you are a happy-trigger at the time for punchs" Kira said smiling from a rock…

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura asked dumbfounded

Kira rushed at her… when they were close enough she spoke…

"A blond with blue eyes" Sakura's eye grew wide she missed the punch to the gut followed by a kick in the face… Sakura stood up again just to watch the girls eyes changed, the white of the eyes had half a dozen red veins and the red pupil now was glowing dangerous red…

"Meet my Bloodline bitch… Bloody Eye" Kira said preparing a punch that Sakura blocked… the pink haired girl cried loud when her forearm was broke from the impact…

XXXXX

"THAT WAS MY TECHNIQUE" Tsunade yelled at Tsubasa who snickered…

"Don't look at me, I gave her the book 'Biography of Konoha' blame them" Tsubasa chuckled at the red face of the Hokage, that damn book had the explanation for her super strength technique, normally no one could copy it, but there was the exception and it brought defeat to her student…

XXXXX

Kira finished with the grace hits, one per leg and arm and ended with a finger flicked in the forehead… Sakura fall out cold…

"I should have told her that I can block the blood routes enabling the work of the limbs but she called me Bimbo" Kira said smirking…

SIGH… "Winner Chirazu Kira" the public was silent Kumo whipped the proud of Konoha the most talented batch of gennin in the history of Konoha, and then three single gennin from Kumo came and defeated the three teams in three against one…

XXXXX

"Ouch, well, that would be Kumo 3 and Konoha 0, I won Tsunade" Tsubasa said chuckling

"No…way"… 'This have to be a joke, Kumo was supposed to send a weak team as always…Not a group of almost jounin' Tsunade cursed mentally, Kumo whipped Konoha that was clear…

XXXXX

-Skip Fifteen minutes-

"For the next round it will be a free-for-all, between Fuji Akira, Chirazu Kira and Kumo no Sparda, please come here in-" Sparda interrupted Genma speech…

"I Kumo no Sparda, Concede"

"I Fuji Akira, Concede"

"I Chirazu Kira, Concede"

XXXXX

"Raikage-dono, explain this" Tsunade asked madly…

"I don't know Sparda do what he think is right, always… ask him, the others followed him" Tsubasa said innocently…

"KUMO NO SPARDA, EXPLAIN YOUR DECISION" Tsunade yelled…

XXXXX

"Hokage-sama, village of Konohagakure no sato and the Daimyos, with all due respect, myself and my team believe that the next round is unnecessary and have no sense… the idea of this test is prove the ability to lead a team as Chuunin, for that the leader must be ready to sacrifice something for the greater good… my mission here was show the power of my beloved village not just become a Chuunin…" he paused

"If you can see the next round will be a fight between friends and allies, we may fight but none of us will go all out for fear of hurt those who are precious to us, to avoid unnecessary conflict I leave the battlefield, my mission is complete, now why my team followed my idea I don't know, but let them talk and you will know" Sparda said in a calm and formal voice clearly a natural leader…

XXXXX

Tsunade was speechless; he was right, he fight for Kumo no for himself, he loved the village, they were his family, a loyalty that deserved respect, even as a kid he showed that one day he would be a great leader, as Naruto should have been…

XXXXX

"Please forgive us if we were disrespectful, but as our friend and leader thought, we can't fight against each other, because it would be fighting Kumo, our battles will never pass simple spars, that is why we conceded too, once again we sorry if we were disrespectful" Kira and Akira said bowing to the public the Konoha wanted to cry yell and insult them, but why, because they didn't want to fight their comrades, for some it may mean that they didn't trust each other… but what if they couldn't harm those who are precious to them… the silent of the stadium was cut by one man… the principal guest is this tournament, the fire Daimyo himself…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next… Revelations… Here it is… ladies and gentlement, I took my time because a certain problem with my password but don't worry my friends I save it… this chapter ended with a bit drama… the next chapter will be revelations and the after match so… peace… Review and I may make an Omake…


	6. Chapter 5

Legend:

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon, demon and ****Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon**__**, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil may cry, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Chapter 5: Revelations…

Silent, that was the state of the public in the stadium, after the surprise of the Kumo Nin that refused to fight each other, the reason, they fight for Kumo not against it, the Kages was silent but you could see the smile in the Raikage who looked amused… it wasn't missed less to Tsunade…

"Why are you smiling?" Tsunade whispered

"Well, because I may be called the clown of Kumo, but it couldn't be more far from the truth… the truth after today you may hate me" he whispered back and gave her a signal to hear the daimyo…

XXXXX

The fire daimyo was a man in his late forties, with white hair not as spiky as Sparda, but really peculiar, his blue eyes were clear and showed wisdom; he wore the normal dress for such important person…

"I have met lots of people in my years, good people, bad people, I have seen all kind of things in my long life, but today I met someone who have something unique of this country" he said calmly and with a warm that cried confidence, Sparda gulped… the people looked confused… the daimyo

"What you told us today, young Sparda, is what an old friend told me once… he said he fought for Konoha, who fought for his precious people, who would be able to give all for his people, each time we talked he explain that as the Will of Fire, my old friend Sarutobi, long before his death he spoke me about you" the fire daimyo was old but a prankster in heart he enjoyed Naruto's face with all…

"I accept your answers child, today I saw lot of promise, I know that Sarutobi would be proud of you and the way you have grown Uzumaki Naruto" the man ended with Sparda's eye or Naruto's eye twitching… the public roared in confusion…

XXXXX

"He is Naruto no way" Kiba yelled from his seat with the rest of the Konoha gennin, they heard this were too shocked to reply or speak, the fire daimyo called the Kumo nin that they wanted to beat to pulp was their old comrade…

"Naruto?" Sakura mumbled affected, his ex-teammate was now part of Kumo and whipped Konoha

'Naruto-kun!' Hinata roared mentally until remembering Naruto's brides and tear began to flow…

"THAT HOT PIECE OF MAN IS NARUTO" Ino yelled blushing madly

'Once again I lost to you' Neji thought grimly how many times Naruto needed to beat him to make him open his eyes, at least he didn't forget them…

'WHOA I NEED TO ASK HIM TO TEACH ME THAT STYLE' Tenten yelled mentally at his new idol…

"Well that explain how they were prepared to fight you guys" Shikamaru said lazily…

"How is that?" Sakura asked snapping from her thoughts…

"Too troublesome, look, Naruto have fight with us and against us, he knew our styles and prepared them for that… when the rookie nine were formed titles were given… team 10 stealth, team 8 scouting, team 9 entered as heavy combat, the only one without title was team seven, but was the one that turn into a fine first reaction group" Shikamaru stopped…

"You see, after the first chuunin exam we had, I found the principal members of our groups, and as chuunin I heard many things about us from the different proctors… they give me a top 5 in our group… I was the strategist, Shino commander calm and directed, Neji and Lee share the third place as the close combat genius, the Uchiha the assault fighter and…" he stopped again letting the group digest the information…

"And…" Sakura asked

"Naruto was the stronger in our group, a chakra ocean in our group, stamina freak designed for heavy combat, assault and stealth" Shikamaru ended gaining a wary look from the group…

"Wait, he always used that orange jumpsuit how could he be a stealth warrior?" Ino asked not believing it

"Troublesome Ino, tell me of our childhood in the academy, what was Naruto's hobby…" he asked

"Pranks" Kiba said remembering the pranks of the boy, they were legendary…

"And who always caught him?" Shikamaru said

"Iruka-sensei" they all answered in time…

"Now, how he did it is still a secret because even ANBU had problems catching our blond friend" he said leaving an astonished group…

"Now, after being banished many shinobi were more cautious with the council, they knew Naruto had no fault in the mission of retrieve Sasuke, so why did they banished him, it was their own twisted desire… anyway at the end it was worst for the council that now lost power. And a year later Naruto arrive to Konoha to kick our ass, troublesome ex-blond…" he ended looking at the Kage box Tsunade was yelling to the Raikage who seemed uninterested, the council was discussing and Naruto was… laughing…

XXXXX

Naruto heard the roars of outrage and felt a hand holding his Kira smiled warmly…

"**Well, prepare yourself because if the ANBU rush at you, you will have to go multitask, chopping, kicking, biting and all you can to go out alive from here" **Vergil said in mocking tone…

'Wait you said a joke… a JOKE… YOU ARE ALWAYS COLD AND YOU JOKE NOW' Naruto chuckled, that was a terribly joke but now he saw everything…

"May I ask Daimyo-sama, how did you find out who am I?" Naruto asked after stop laughing

"I met you two months ago, I saw your training session with your sensei, when I asked your origins he said that you were a gift to Kumo, so I put two and two, your eyes were what give it away… now I enjoyed your fight, but I am tired so congratulation I will give my vote to you to become a chuunin, all your team" the old man said smiling leaving with his escorts…

"Nice" Naruto mumbled he looked at his sensei that was fighting a crazy Tsunade then he was punched and sent flying, sometimes he wondered why he trained under Kumo's clown… "We better go find sensei, I feel that we will need to give many explanations" with that the three gennins left the stadium…

XXXXX

"Please Tsu-chan, calm down I-" he stopped to avoid a punch

"You what, lied to me, I have been looking for him for months and you hide him from me, in my own village why?"

"Well you see… he…I… SORRY" Tsubasa yelled in pleading tone… the escorts of both Kage were sweat dropping… then a punch sent the Raikage flying… a chuunin appeared…

"Hokage-sama, the council wants to speak with you, NOW" the chuunin said but reacted too late and was sent flying too… the sweat drop from the ANBU escorts grew more; everybody was silent until she left…

"Damn, is she always that scary?" Kumo ANBU asked

"They were lucky, if she were in her office she would have used her desk" a Konoha ANBU answered causing the group to shiver… terrifying…

XXXXX

-Hotel Room-

"My, what a day, I need a bath" Akira said entering the room only to be dragged out by the blond sensei…

"What the hell, Yugito-sensei?" Akira asked and saw a smiling Kira and a roped Naruto he knew what was next… "Not again, at least give me a room to take a bath" Akira whined… Yugito threw him a key and entered with Kira and a whining Naruto…

"Come on, I was stabbed many times today"

"Poor devil" Akira said walking to his room… new room

"Here 405…" Akira entered taking his clothe and entering the shower… then he found himself looking at a naked Yuna with her blue hair and red eyes looking at an equal naked Akira… as magic a nose bleed came to them…

"Go-men…" Akira said running from the bath when a towel wrapped around him…

"Oh no, you come here" Yuna pulled him to the bathroom closing with key… lucky bastards

XXXXX

Tsunade enter the room that was full, since Naruto's banishment Tsunade have been attacking the council at all possible occasion, causing a good diminishing in the council power level, today was an 'emergency' meeting forced by the return of Uzumaki Naruto or Sparda as he called himself during the exams

"Homura, why am I here, I don't think that anything need this reunion" Tsunade asked knowing the reason but she said the truth, a meeting was useless

Mitokado Homura sighed once again. Since Naruto's return a few hours ago the council became crazy, not only have he become stronger out and join another village but he had a bloodline limit "Yes, Hokage-sama, I do not believe that Uzumaki Naruto's return is a matter of discussion, his recently power demonstration have most of the council worried about-" he was cut by a civilian member…

"The demon is back and wants revenge; we should have killed him when we have the chance… now sent ANBU anything" the man outburst made Tsunade laugh…

The Godaime said "You ask to kill a Kumo nin for what, being alive, killing Naruto will be worst for us, the fire daimyo seem awfully proud of him, Kumo love him and you know that our allegiance to Suna is in thin lines, if we kill the Kazekage's best friend for nothing more that your pity fear then we will be in a war and no one will help us, we have plenty enemies, Oto, Iwa, and you want us to add Kumo and Suna, you are pathetic" she ended laughing at the man outburst

"It seems that you were right about the boy, if the healing ability was a bloodline, then the attacks to his live have…" Homura knew that he had no arguments, he closed his eyes, after all the beatings the villagers saw Naruto's inhuman healing rate, making it the argument for him being the demon, well they were a shame "The problem is what to do, he grew powerful, and seems to be awfully loyal to Kumo and-" Tsunade interrupted

"It was the same with Konoha, his loyalty never changed; we forced him to change his loyalties. You can expect that he stood there waiting for our acknowledgement" Tsunade said simply…

This caused discontent inside the council members whom were waiting for a chance to execute the boy…

"Silence!" shouted Tsunade, her anger evident in her voice, and in the moderate amount of killing intent. "If you are so set against this matter, tell me something, What will you do… attack him, ha, most of the shinobi in Konoha are wary of you, you are sneaky and traitorous, then know that Naruto is under the protection of Kumo, soon the Wave and Spring will follow him, when this is known…"

Homura felt insulted "Why, can you explain, will two countries leave us for a boy?" the last comment brought anger to the meeting by part of the civil council, the shinobi knew why…

"Tazuna is in debt to that boy as you called him and Yukie-hime trust him with her life, in fact none of them know that he was banished from Konoha"

"Why?" Seeing the anger and sorrow on his Hokage's face, Homura's own facial expression softened.

"Because Naruto was their hero, what do you think will happen when they discover that Konoha banished him for fail a mission an S-ranked being a gennin, even if you tell them the truth they will call you stupid" Tsunade said sadly…

"Indeed" a voice called for attention it was him…

"I may not agree with our Hokage's decision for the boy's future but I made the special arrangements to lesser his power…" Danzou said…

His last words shocked both the council and the Hokage, and open anger were being displayed. "Silence!" This time, it was not the Hokage, but Homura himself who was currently scowling at the council. "What did you do?" Homura hated what was happening…

"We can't do anything, but who said that Iwa can't" Tsunade's eyes grew wide…

"You didn't… you wouldn't dare" Tsunade mumbled…

"I did what had to be done" Danzou said

"That is treason" Tsunade yelled in anger… the council looked confused

"What are you two talking about?" Homura asked

"HE-" Danzou interrupted her…

"What our Hokage didn't tell you here a year ago and would have save the boy at that moment was that the boy is heir of the must powerful ninja in our history, Tsunade-sama, you called me traitor, but Uzumaki Naruto son of Namikaze Minato is no longer part of Konoha" this part caused war in the council did they banished the last heir no the son of Yondaime himself, now problems were big…

"Why did you hide that Hokage-sama?" Homura asked now disgusted with himself…

"I couldn't if Naruto-" Homura yelled now

"WE FUCKING BANISHED HIM WOMAN, THE SON OF YONDAIME DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THIS IS KNOW IN OUR SHINOBI LINES" Homura yelled

"They will kill us…" Shikaku said lazily… "Another problem is what did Danzou said to Iwa, if is what I think is the boy is in heavy danger"

"Iwa will sent all their shinobi to kill the boy and war will start between Kumo and Iwa" Inoichi commented

"And that is what you wanted" Tsunade said looking at Danzou…

"As I said it was for the best" the man said leaving the room…

"What have we done?" Homura asked and the council looked scared, now they will be the cause of one of the greatest problem in the history of Konoha…

XXXXX

Danzou entered in a dark room and took seat…

"So… how did it go?" a voice said in the dark

"As we predicted, the council is in chaos, once the new Bingo book arrive tomorrow the entire shinobi population will know that Uzumaki Naruto is Namikaze Naruto…" Danzou said

"Good, I talked to Nobunaga; he is quite interested in meet Naruto. I know that I need to tell him soon, knowing him he may forgive his father for being idiot…" the voice chuckled…

"Iwa and Kumo, Suna, Wave and Spring (Snow country), it will be a terrible force…" Danzou said

"Yes and with your help it will dominate the others, Naruto will do the mission I assigned to him in a year…" the voice said…

"What about me" Danzou said

"I still can't believe your petition…" the voice called…

"You see, this village is rotten, my life is coming to an end, my sickness is growing I want a last great battle" Danzou said smiling… "And what better end that fight the son of my most hard enemy" the man smiled

"Ok, I will go see Tsunade; I have a bet to take over… Danzou be careful" the voice said

"Same for you Tsubasa" Danzou said calling for the Yondaime Raikage who left the room in a lightning shunshin…

"Ah, the war, lovely" Danzou said smirking…

XXXXX

Naruto was with his team enjoying the pleasure of the flesh, the gift from the gods to the man and the woman…

Ramen…

"You may be powerful but eat as always" a voice called and Naruto recognized it…

"Hi Sakura" Naruto said turning his head to see his old friends…

"Damn, again… you are Sparda, man what happened to your hair, is cool but…" Kiba was interrupted by Kira…

"Naruto-kun we will wait in the room for you, right Yugito?" Kira said to her partner…

"Right… see you later Naru-kun" Yugito purred the last part kissing Naruto's neck and vanishing in a puff…

"My, those two are un-satiable" Naruto mumbled… "Ayame-nee-chan, think what I told you, bye Teuchi-jiji…"

"Come one let's look for a better place" Naruto said and left toward his old training ground…

XXXXX

"Now, ask" Naruto said laying his back to the tree… the group didn't know how to begin… then Shikamaru began…

"Why were you banished, and don't tell us the same lie that you fail in the mission, I was the leader, if someone should have been banished should be me" Shikamaru said in serious tone…

"Two things Shika, Demons can't be killed by humans only sealed and two why am I the outcast of this family village?" Naruto said and the group grew confused… except Shikamaru who stood up in realization…

"No, no, no, no… how can these be?, are you telling me that they banished for that…" Shikamaru grew angry…

"WHAT THA HECK ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT" Ino yelled

"Ask Shika?" Naruto said bluntly…

"Ino, guys, Naruto is what is called a Jinchuuriki, the power of the Human sacrifice" Shika said…

XXXXX

Tsunade was drinking her sake in sadness, Naruto was back but loyal to Kumo, he kicked Konoha's ass and got acknowledge from the fire Daimyo and Kumo, and he knew it…

"Stupid clown" Tsunade said taking a sip…

"My, my, my… you really hate me don't you" Tsubasa said taking seat…

"What do you want, our bet, you already have that info" Tsunade said angered…

"Tsunade, give me the files and the blood test, Naruto deserve those files and all his inheritance" Tsubasa said

"Bastard" Tsunade said bluntly… throwing him the file…

"This is enough to prove him who his parent's were" Tsubasa told her while standing up…

"Why?" she asked "Why bet all that just to get him those papers, isn't him your toy?" she asked angered…

"He is the closest thing I have to a little brother, and I won't let my brother to think that his parents abandoned him, that is fucking cruel" Tsubasa said taking his leave…

"Tell him that I love him" Tsunade said crying…

"You tell him, you are his mother figure, he would never stop loving you" Tsubasa left leaving a now crying Tsunade, happy that Naruto still loved her but he was now to far from her…

XXXXX

In the training ground eleven kids were sitting in the ground, looking at the sky or thinking, fifteen minutes ago their image of Naruto changed drastically, no one saw him as a monster, they wouldn't for them he wasn't the same annoying blond that smiled all the day, Naruto felt sorrow, pain, hate, he felt all that and no one knew, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata broken in tears the other looked ashamed, they were supposed to be his friends and none of them knew the real him…

"So, after being banished I changed my look and Kyuubi gave me my bloodline, mine as all the bloodlines in existence are from demonic origin…" Naruto said… "After training like a madman, travel I met Kira-chan and Yuna-nee-chan, then I met Yugito-chan and my best friend Akira, he was like me, supposedly the most useless nin in the academy, but Shino and Kiba can said they were wrong" Naruto ended grinning while Kiba pouted and Akamaru barked…

"So, what now Naruto?" Sakura asked…

"Nothing, tomorrow I will go back to Kumo and start training and missions, Tsubasa-sensei said that we have lot of work to do" Naruto grinned…

"I…I" Sakura couldn't talk how to tell him how much she missed him, the team everything…

"Yeah I missed you too sis" Naruto said smiling sister, after all she called him brother… that title hurt Sakura even worse than she expected, the time without him made the things worse she began to miss him, then as much as Sasuke, and suddenly he became her world, she looked for him all the time, he was gone and it hurt her, then the day he vanished from the face of earth…

"Me too bro" she said pulling the tears back…

"So, tell me Naruto, any great adventure?" Kiba asked to his ex-comrade

"Well, some but I hope never go in there again" Naruto said telling them the history of the temmen-ni-gru…

"I then I cut his head in pieces, taking his power for me, and that's how I got my gauntlets, and you guys any adventure without me?" Naruto asked the group shook his head… nukenins can't compete with a tower full of demons

"Look at the hour, I am sorry but I need to go back, guys you make me happy knowing that you still care for me, I hope we can do this again, until then bye, I leave tomorrow at ten, see ya" Naruto vanished in a dark-blue teleportation…

"Damn, I really need to learn that style" Tenten whined… and the group dispersed…

XXXXX

"Hey Hinata why didn't tell him your fillings?" Tenten asked to her friend

"I-I-coul-uldn't…h-he is ha-p-ppy now" Hinata said between tears…

"Girl, he is a breeder, he will have to have more than one wife, but if you don't act other will…" Tenten said…

"L-like-w-who?" Hinata asked worriedly…

XXXXX

"Now spit it girl" Ino told her friend

"What Ino-pig?" Sakura asked

"Since when are you crazy with Naruto, last time I saw you two, you called him brother" Ino said and Sakura snapped…

"I don't know what you are talking about" Sakura said looking away

"Yeah, so why you almost break in tears when he called you 'sis' or your killer glare to his girls" Ino said… "When, I thought you didn't like him that way?"

"I know, I know, I was horribly, he was always there when I needed and when he left I began to miss him, at the beginning was nothing, then I missed him more and more, as much as Sasuke, then I forget about Sasuke and Naruto became my world, I have been training so I could bring him back, Tsunade-shishou is doing the same, but he changed so much" Sakura fell in tears and Ino tried to calm her…

"Sakura, maybe bring him isn't the solution, left may be" Ino said and Sakura looked at her left for him…

XXXXX

Naruto appeared in the dark room, the smell of sake and ink filled the air…

"Oba-chan, you should stop drinking in the office" Naruto said awaking Tsunade…

"You brat I told you…Naruto?" Tsunade jumped over him hugging him to her missing that he was deep in her breast… Naruto may be a powerhouse but as a man had a weakness now, when she pulled him back he was bleeding heavily from his nose…

"Oh no, don't turn into a pervert now" Tsunade pulled to punch…

"Not my fault, Yugito-chan and Kira-chan turned me, is not my fault that you put me in a place that most ninja would kill for, really ask that pervert of a teacher I had" Naruto said in defense after a moment of silence both explode in laughs…

"I missed you kaa-san"

"I missed you too, Naru-chan" Tsunade hugged him again, less perverted way more family like… the two talked for hours, then Shizune came and made the same scene, this time Naruto passed out from blood lost and Shizune ended red as a tomato…

-Two hours later-

"Well, Nee-chan, Kaa-san, I have to leave so, I will miss you two" Naruto said before leave Shizune decided to leave too, so they left… both walked in silence it was a comfortable one, finally they arrived to her house…

"Well, this is it, Shizune-chan" Naruto said and Shizune got red at the suffix used in a more affectionate way…

"Yes Naruto-kun, you should write" She said more silence she turned to enter when she was pulled toward the wall, and found a pair of lips on hers, she looked at the source, white hair, pale skin, blue coat… 'Naruto-kun, no this…' she stopped her rant to deepen the kiss, she took the lead and pulled him inside… this was one of her secret desires, that blond gaki, of course Shizune would have never took the first pass, but she wouldn't push him now, she took his coat off and he took her obi and kimono, minutes after they were at her room and closed it and put a sound proof seal…

XXXXX

Naruto awakened the next day Shizune hugging him, she was his secret crush, and would be damn if not tell her or show her his feelings, Naruto asked her to go with him, she stood silence for a while, half hour later she accepted… he couldn't be more happy, until Tsunade heard them and threw him from the window… of course it wouldn't kill him but hurt like hell…

"How did this happen?" Tsunade asked two the two young… "Naruto you are at your 14 and you Shizune almost 24, look if you want I have no problem but…"

"Me neither" a voice called

"Sensei" Naruto said looking at Tsubasa…

"Hi, my young-apprentice, I sense the force in her has been drain as well as yours" Tsubasa said in a mystical tone…

"Another Star Wars marathon?" Naruto asked

"You slept with her?" Tsubasa countered

"Yep"

"Yep" the women sweat dropped…

"Ok Naruto and Shizune, go get her things and go to the hotel we left in an hour…" Tsubasa said and both vanished…

"Well, Tsu-chan, this is the end for now, you may want to explain me why a Bingo book that arrived to my ANBU have a picture of my student as the son of the Yondaime, how did this happen, I know my source told me, but you should have know it, be careful this village had rotten meat in the council" Tsubasa said Tsunade didn't say anything… before he left he walked to Tsunade and lifted her from her chair… putting her in the wall… none said anything a moment after Tsunade pulled him in a passionate kiss, she began to undress him and pushed him to the couch sitting in his lap…

"I thought you didn't love me anymore?" he asked

"Shut up and kiss me" she demanded and he complied…

"Ever since you returned…" she spoke softly he stopped her…

"Sorry but we can't now, not anymore…" Tsubasa said hugging her…

"WHY?" she yelled trying to hug him

"Because I am engaged" he said pushing her away from him she didn't forced… unknown to them some council members started their last defense…

XXXXX

"We agree in your terms, but you better not betray us again" an elder woman said

"Kukukuku, I wouldn't Koharu-chan, I am amused that you of all would ask me for this" the man said

"Just prepare him Orochimaru, Danzou betrayed me, he will pay for it, we have two years, two years to clean Konoha" Koharu said in her cold tone…

"Kukukuku, so be it, Oto will help you and together we will crush our enemies" Orochimaru said before left the room…

"Are you sure of this Koharu-sama, he is-" the woman was cut

"I know Haruno-san, but our enemies are much stronger now, we need him" Koharu said as all the civilian council left the room

'Soon Konoha will be mine, as it should have' Koharu smirked…

XXXXX

The chuunin exams ended bringing glory to Kumo, to Naruto was the end of an era, no longer he have loyalty to Konoha or it's people, no Kumo was his village, his home and he would do everything to protect it and his precious people, even if now he need to escape from them…

"COME HERE YOU WOMANIZER, YOU ESCAPED AT NIGHT, ONCE I CATCH YOU NOT EVEN YOUR HEALING WILL SAVE YOU" an angry Kira yelled at him… then a roar was heard and a two tailed Yugito was destroying everything at her pace…

'Sure go at night and sleep with Shizune, nice but why did I forget that Yugito-chan had a HYPER SMELL SENSE' Naruto thought avoiding another fire claw while Akira, Tsubasa and Yuna laughed while Shizune was red… yes the life was turning good…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here is a new chapter, I hope you like the drama touch, I am sure you didn't expect Tsubasa or Koharu's plan, WUAHAHAHAHA…

Review… Omake in the next chapter…


	7. Chapter 6

Legend:

Legend:

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon, demon and ****Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon**__**, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil may cry, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Chapter 6: Brotherhood Part 1: The pain of a loss

-Kumo six months later-

Six month have passed since Fox unit ruled the chuunin exam in Konoha and Kumo's popularity grew tenfold… even to the point of develop a new branch of shinobi in there, the project was sustained by Naruto and Tsubasa himself, it seemed that the normal organization of jounin, chunnin and gennin wasn't enough to the white haired Jinchuuriki, who right now was watching the clouds from his home with Kira at one side and Yugito in the other, Shizune was busy with paperwork at the hospital where she was working hard to level up, Naruto chuckled at the first time Naruto presented the project…

_Flashback_

_Tsubasa was reading another successful mission of the Fox unit, the last months have brought from B-rank to S-rank, heck, he had to develop the SS-rank mission of course they were very few but being the only hidden village with one of these was like a hotel five stars, after the release the Fox unit Naruto stood there…_

"_So, my favorite student, what can I do for you?" Tsubasa asked Naruto chuckle_

"_Sensei, read this" Naruto handled a folder Tsubasa took it and began to read… after an hour he had wide eyes at the ideas wrote in the folder…_

"_Serious, this is wow; do you have any idea what can this do?" Tsubasa said_

"_Yes, it's perfect, the village is growing and having the system changed from one head to several heads –shinobi all- will make the control better…" Naruto said_

"_So, how many?" Tsubasa asked and Naruto grinned _

"_Ten and the Raikage will take the title as Commander" Naruto said Tsubasa nodded and Naruto left_

'_Ten generals, eh, not bad' Tsubasa thought _

_End Flashback_

The project was accepted by the counciland ninja population in general… right now Shizune was working in what will be known as the fourth squad, the BOLT unit the first squad with the Raikage, Naruto was still trying to find a place but nothing seemed interesting he sighed…

"Kira-hime, Yugito-hime, I won't deny that I love being here but Tsubasa-sensei asked for my presence so" he kissed both girls and jumped from the roof with a bluish flash he left…

XXXXX

Tsubasa was resting his hand over his head, he have a plan a very dangerous plan, a meeting that could save his student and create a great alliance but the cost may be high… he sighed his escort arrived…

"Hi Naruto, Akira, prepare yourselves we have a SSS-rank mission, only us" Tsubasa said in serious tone both chuunin were wide-eyed, once the shock passed the smirked and nodded…

XXXXX

Akira's eye was twitching madly, Naruto was sweating bullets prying to any deity both chuunin were witness in the born of the most powerful alliance in the ninja world, both gulped and looked at his right and left, six Iwa ANBU and the Tsuchikage himself sat near the Raikage, the light half-out a booming voice filled the room…

"NOW GENTLEMENT TO YOUR AMUSE, JOY AND SOON BROKEN HEARTS LET'S WELCOME TO… BUNNY THE PINK PRINCESS" a man yelled and from the curtain a gorgeous woman came out wearing a tight bunny outfit with a soft tail and long blond hair making one of the must sexiest dance Naruto and Akira were jaw dropped they took a sake drink and began to drool again while the leaders howled and giggled…

"You know, maybe being a pervert is required to become a powerful nin" Naruto mumbled gaining a nod from Akira and the entire ANBU force…

"You know, when he said and SSS-rank mission, I expected danger, lot of it" Akira mumbled

"Oh danger, what do you think Yuna, Kira, Yugito and Shizune will do to us if they know this" Naruto mumbled and Akira paled he would rather ignore that death sentence…

"So, Nobunaga-kun…" Tsubasa said between whops and giggles

"I agree Tsubasa-kun" the Tsuchikage said smiling both raised the cups

"CHEERS"

"CHEERS"

XXXXX

Naruto awoke the next day feeling heavy, he tried to stand but found he couldn't when he found the cause he panicked… enemy ninjas, betrayal of the Tsuchikage or Akatsuki, no it was…

'BUNNY?... JUST WHAT HECK HAPPENED' Naruto yelled mentally

"Naruto-kun, you are kinky" the blond mumbled in sleeps Naruto paled

"**Don't worry I avoided pregnancy, you should be more restricted with alcohol" **Vergil voice boomed in his head…

'Have I told you how much I love you' Naruto asked

"**No and I hope you don't go get your 'team'"** the son of Sparda said jokingly

XXXXX

Naruto went down the stairs to found Akira, Tsubasa and Nobunaga, the Tsuchikage walking stealthily…

"Let me guess, I the bunny girl" Naruto said

"The cat" Akira said blushing

"The puppy" Tsubasa said drooling

"The teacher" Nobunaga drooled again

"This NEVER happened" the four said at the same time leaving…

After laughs and goodbyes the group took their way…

XXXXX

"So, sensei, what was all that I mean you said it was a SSS-ranked mission" Naruto questioned and Akira nodded…

"Well, Naruto I will explain this in Kumo, but I can tell you the basics… I have finished an alliance with Iwa" the Raikage grinned at the stunned boys…

"To gain this we have a group of marriage to attend… first is mine with Nobunaga's sister Kaoru, a blue haired beauty, we have been seeing each other for the last six months and well I am in love… I most said these three days never happened" he said seriously and the boys sweat dropped

"Second will be Nobunaga's marriage with a member of my clan, she is Akane, good girl, he asked her out at the same time Kaoru and I began, they are more than happy with the idea" he said

"And finally Nobunaga young sister, Mikoto…" he paused… "With Akira" he ended rushing at high speed…

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" the younger (By a year) member of Fox unit yelled

XXXXX

A month passed and Naruto was reflecting about the last months, first the Raikage was beaten by four mad woman, causing him to laugh his ass off, but then the girls beaten him and Akira for the same reason… after the beatings and punishment Tsubasa explained that Naruto and Akira were pretty famous, specially Naruto… the group found shock the truth of Naruto's linage as the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina… Kumo felt Naruto explosive chakra from rage to hate and finally forgiveness, the group found that the only way to avoid the conflict and save Naruto from Iwa's hate, the alliance was a necessary end…

The day came and Akira was waiting for his beloved soon to be wife… to his surprise and secret satisfaction girl was hot, no SUPER HOT…

Mikoto had a purple like hair with a nice body and a tanned skin she was wearing black ANBU pants and orange blouse (Yoruichi in bleach)…

"Hi… Nell" Naruto remembered… the girl in her seventeen squealed again…

"Hi I am Mikoto and you must be my future husband" she pointed Akira drooling… "You see something you like?" she teased

"Do you want me to summarize or the complete list" now was her turn to blush… the boy thought maybe things won't be that bad…

XXXXX

Ok things were bad; legally Naruto and Akira needed to be at 15 to get married so it would take from six months to one year to do it, until that they had to live in the compound… damn to make things really bad, the girls had a special chat with the boys…

"Sensei, sensei… a mission now, I don't care if is a C-rank quick" Naruto said nervously

"Why… what happened?" Tsubasa asked

"Naruto come on take anyone, just do it NOW" Akira said

Naruto took a courier mission and teleported away with Akira…

"Just what tha hell happened to those two" he shrugged until sense a dense power… soon six figures poofed in the room the man paled… Kira, Yugito, Shizune, Yuna, Mikoto were there and very angry…

"We need to talk" the girls said and he cursed his student…

XXXXX

Naruto cursed, of all the missions in the damn place he got the worst of it, why would he Uzumaki Naruto, Kumo no Sparda with Fuji Akira the Nijuu Boruto no Hana (Double Bolt Edge) as currier ninjas, it would be good if it were top secret data or political arrangements, but…

"Cookies, cookies… we are the best chuunin of Kumo and we had to delivering cookies, man this is really hard hit on my pride" Akira whined after finished their 'missions' heck even Naruto had to accept it…

"This is humiliating, we, doing a D-ranked mission" he whined again Naruto sighed

"It was that of face the girls" Naruto said seriously… Akira shivered

"You know we could take our time enjoy the weather or…" Akira jumped backwards drawing his lightning blade… Naruto Air tricked away when their spots now had a huge tri-pointed scythe…

"Damn, I really wanted to kill the shit-heads" a voice said entering the clearing… it was a man in his thirties white hair, some piercings, a huge tri-pointed scythe blood colored with a peculiar outfit… a black coat with red clouds… Naruto narrowed his eyes…

"Akatsuki" he said taking his Yamato…

"Damn Hidan, why were you that hasty" another voice filled the air… the man was really tall his face hidden by black mask of clothe, the same coat made him an Akatsuki member…

'Damn, two of them, this is no good' Naruto thought looking for an opening… Akira was nervous Naruto explained him the power of the black coated nukenins and how to be very cautious with them…

"Fuck you Kakuzu, I don't care a shit what you think" Hidan said swearing more…

"Kumo no Sparda A.K.A Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki… I think we are lucky, here we were looking for the Nibi no Nekomata and we found you" Kakuzu said not missing a spike in Naruto's chakra…

"You better leave freak or…" Hidan cut him

"Or what you shit head, I heard that the Neko jinchuuriki was your bitch I will enjoy-" he never ended when a silver blade came through Hidan's chest… Kukuzu looked in awe when Naruto vanished and appeared killing his partner… this moment was enough to Akira to use his Boruto no Hana and stab the last Akatsuki member in the clearing…

"Hey that was easy" Akira said grinning Naruto walking toward him…

"Yes… too easy" Naruto opened his eye-wide when heard a change in the wind… "LOOK OUT" he yelled avoiding a coming scythe… Akira jumped immediately only getting a scratch…

"Ok, who was- WHAT THA FUCK" Akira yelled looking at the grinning Hidan with his scythe on his shoulder…

"That hurt you cocksucker, I am immortal idiot, a follower of the great Jashin" Hidan grinned maniacally Naruto narrowed his eyed preparing another stab when a huge fire ball was sent to him… the explosion was too big for a normal Katon jutsu…

'What… the other' Naruto thought looking at the rest of his coat that was burnt and shredded… Kakuzu was smiling at them or Naruto thought he was smiling who could know what his mask hide…

"Well we have a good one here, I will enjoy take your heart once we extract your demon" Kakuzu said looking at the duo…

"Hidan finish the other kid" the black masked man said

"You are not my boss you shit head, but I was on it" Hidan said liking the blood of the scythe… "Now prepare asshole I will show you pain" Hidan smiled even creepier than before when his skin turned black with what looked like with paint in the face…

"Ah, is that a jutsu, tsk I will show you my Nijuu Boruto no Hana…" Akira smirked when his one blade turn into a dual one… he rushed at Hidan who only stood… Naruto noticed his smirk and opened his eyes in alarm…

"NO AKIRA" Naruto yelled but Akira was in the spot his blade through the vulgar member of Akatsuki… Akira smirk turn into a pain scowl… when his noticed his own stomach, he felt like being stabbed by a hot blade but…

"How?" he mumbled vomiting blood…

"Tsk, that hurt bitch… but I know you know" he laughed looking at the now kneed Akira his blade still in Hidan's gut…

"This is my technique a bit of blood and all the pain I suffer goes to you as well" he grimed taking the blade from his gut "Shit this is one hell of a sword, let's finish you with it, shall we?" he said pointing the lightning blade to cut Akira's head…

'Is this all, I will be killed now, Yuna-chan, Kira, Yugito-sensei, Tsubasa-sensei… minna gome ne' he thought closing his eyes…

"Shine" Hidan yelled blood was spilled in the clearing, the sound of flesh being cut and burnt but it wasn't the boy of before, in front of Hidan was…

"Kyuubi brat?" Kakuzu said, even he missed the brat moving at that speed, that blue blur is good… 'But now he is useless' the man said looking at the now pierced shoulder of one Uzumaki Naruto…

"Ha, idiot, now both of you are going to die, you should have run" Hidan laughed… Naruto glared…

"Maybe he should have" he said weakly…

XXXXX

In the mindscape Vergil saw everything, he sighed he advised and taught again and again, a good warrior never underestimate his foes, Naruto was strong, he was in a path to become one if not the best warrior in the world, but his ego and pride made him weak at times, he commited the same mistake as Beowulf, the anger and pride clouded him as result he lost his head, Naruto panicked and let an opening to being shut down easily…

"It seems that I will have to fight today" Vergil said passing from meditation to the door… "Only this once" his red demonic power engulfed the room burning Naruto in the process, he needed at full… the burning sensation was the result of fast regeneration…

He heard Hidan advising Naruto about left before… he shut Naruto and Vergil opened his eyes now as Naruto…

"Maybe he should have" Vergil said

XXXXX

Hidan looked how the jinchuuriki's injuries closed at inhuman speed the now cold tone sent shivers, it was like talk to the leader and Itachi combined just creepy…

"What you-" he never ended when he felt a punch in the stomach that sent him to a tree he spat blood the same for Akira… "You bastard brat"… he stopped to look at the now raised Naruto his eyes were cold as Ice itself… his hands wore gauntlets and his legs had greaves with the same design…

"**Sorry the brat is out; if you want I can give him your last message"** 'Naruto' spoke in cold demonic tone, cold but demonic…

XXXXX

Kakuzu looked in surprise, one moment the brat was in his knees a electric blade in hi shoulder and part of his chest, then one second after his summoned those gauntlets and punched Hidan with monstrous strength, even worst his voice and demeanor changed drastically even the way he now stood it cried danger and power… then he spoke in a cold, dangerous and demonic tone…

"**Sorry the brat is out; if you want I can give him your last message"**he gulped that wasn't the boy that was for sure…

XXXXX

"Who, what tha fuck" Hidan babbled

"I will show you that you should have leave" 'Naruto' spoke coldly vanishing and appearing in front of Hidan, with a kick in the chest Hidan was crushed in the ground cracking the place the yelled that was pain…

"How" Hidan yelled launching his scythe, the ex-blond didn't flinch at this catching it with one hand… Hidan was pulled to Naruto go gave him and uppercut sending Hidan to the sky in a bluish blur he appeared over Hidan

"**Rising Sun"** 'Naruto' yelled cutting Hidan in half by the waist… **"Pathetic"** he said not to Hidan more to the now tentacle user called Kakuzu…

"Who are you?" the Akatsuki member asked knowing the answer already but asking none the less…

"**I am who you are looking for, now"** he moved his arm showing three blue swords circles moving around him at high speed… **"Spiral Swords"** he pointed at Kakuzu who stood in defense to his shock the swords now were around him…

"**Swords Coffin"** he said and the swords stopped in their tracks, seconds after the swords stabbed Kakuzu who yelled in pain, not only the stab, but the burning sensation of the chakra blades…

"**Today you live and**** we may not see each other again but if we do… I will end what I started today"** he said taking Akira under his arm and Yamato with his free hand… vanishing in a bluish blur… Hidan spoke

"Did he left?" Kakuzu cursed mentally to the ineptitude of his partner, but he had to accept… he felt fear, it paralyzed him…

"You know… cough… we better postpone… the Nibi Jichuuriki" Kakuzu said painfully

"Damn that mother fucker… could you please put my body together again, this is embarrassing…" Hidan said but Kakuzu stood there… "So, come here shit-head"

"I… can't move" Kakuzu said angrier than before…

"Well, shit, at least I got the blade of the gaki and killed him" Hidan said looking the electric blade he hid in the earth where he was left for death…

"Yeah" Kakuzu said

"Now can you attach me now" Kakuzu cursed loudly this would take time…

XXXXX

Naruto awoke his body ached, his head, what was the last thing he saw…

"Akira" he yelled and looked wildly he was fighting or watching how Akira self-stabbed himself against his will if that is possible and was about to be chopped… he rushed and the pain, he was healing but then…

"**I shut you down"** said the powerful voice of his sensei…

"What… Why Vergil-sensei?" Naruto asked

"For the same reason that we are here, to save your friend" Vergil said coldly

"Here, in my mind…" Naruto asked

"I took control and brought us here… where your life began"

"Konoha?"

"Your new life… where you became a really half-demon"

"The Temmen-ni-gru" Naruto said weakly… "Why here?"

"I needed a place with enough demonic power, enough to let my power leave you" Vergil said in cold voice

"Why?" Naruto asked worriedly

"Akira's wounds are lethal I don't know how but he diced his own intestines… to save him I need to leave you" Vergil said looking at the seal that was unleashing streams…

"What are you going to do…" Naruto asked

"Naruto, when I turned you I gave you five tails of power, the physical pain and change was due to your DNA changing…" Vergil said Naruto was more and more worried…

"So?" the ex-blond asked…

"I took your fathers DNA and destroyed, you aren't his son, your life really began at this tower… by care, by bond and by blood I am your father Naruto…" Vergil said showing affection, something that Naruto have never saw in the man

"But, then you are my father but the Yondaime?" Naruto was torn, yes he learned that his father was the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato father of Namikaze Naruto, a name that he despised, he wanted to kill the man, but now he didn't care, he wasn't his father… now here was his partner for years, the being he once hated with his all heart, turn into a sensei and a friend, now his father… Ironic…

"Naruto, my time is coming to an end…" Vergil said the streams grew in titanic levels

"Vergil-sensei, what are you doing…" Naruto yelled

"Naruto, I have saw your pain, loneliness, your thought before Akira's injuries, this wasn't your fault, I made my choice… my last gift will be this, first my knowledge in you, each time to grow a level you will learn different attacks immediately, like the Mangekyo that teach the Amaterasu and the Tsukuyomi" Naruto was amazed

"Then I will give you a blood relative… you will see" he said looking Naruto's confused look…

"And finally and advice… 'Never underestimate your foes, like today you aren't invincible… learn how to use your powers to their full potential' now farewell my son…" with a last stream wave the cage's door were shut open and Naruto was shot backwards… Vergil's cries in pain when his body was engulfed in light and flew towards the ceiling…

"VERGIL-SENSEI" Naruto yelled now blacking out…

XXXXX

"VERGIL-SENSEI" Naruto yelled extending his arm he was back to the outer world he looked frantically, Akira was there in front of him over them was a red ball of energy it was demonic no mistake… he looked how it took the shape of a fox…

"Sensei" Naruto said weakly missing his tears… the fox rushed to the asleep Akira that contorted with pain when the power was on him cries was heard in the place that Naruto now recognized as the top of the tower… red light engulfed the top of the tower… Naruto looked at Akira once the light was dead…it was a red version of him in his Devil Trigger form… Naruto looked how it vanished leaving a naked man, he now was…

"Me" he mumbled… Akira was like him, physically, his black hair was white like his, his skin was paler, his muscles more toned and he seemed as tall as him…

'Sensei' Naruto mumbled mentally

'Sensei' no response

'SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIII' he panicked, was that the end, he didn't hear him or sensed him… Naruto looked around and found a scroll, it was near his blade Yamato Naruto felt a pang in his heart… he took it an opened it

_Naruto…_

_If you are reading this my time was over, Akira's life was near his end, mine ended the moment I was sealed, right now you know our blood relation, I would have like to spend time with you polishing your skills, but life is like this… _

_When I said I would give you a blood relative I was giving you a brother, a blood brother, Naruto I used my last power to bring Akira from the death, don't blame him or blame yourself, as I said it was my decision… live well and grow to become a legend, you, your brother, and family… fare well my son…_

_Vergil Son of Sparda_

_Note: with my power I arranged something; you will know I did once the time comes… remember Devils May Cry…_

Naruto read now letting the tears falls he got a father and lost him, now he have a brother and he would be damn if he let something happen to him, of course what now, he unsheathed his blade and pointed to a shadow that walked toward them…

"Who are you?" Naruto hissed angrily…

"Wow, calm down kid, I came to help" the figure said in mocking tone…

"Leave" Naruto said

"See, maybe is truth…you are crying…" the voice said

"So" Naruto was now mad

"Maybe, Devils May Cry after all" the figure said showing himself

"Sensei?" Naruto said looking at Vergil, same eyes, hair and face, but his eyes showed kindness and emotions… he wore black vest with red blood coat, his outfit had a big Sword with a skull in the base with red eyes…

"No"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"My name is Dante kid, the other son of Sparda…" Dante said while Naruto looked shocked

'Sensei's brother' was the last thing he thought before pass out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For technical reasons my Beta reader Rokubi's imouto couldn't send the betaed version of this chapter, but people asking for updates make me take this hard decision…

I posted it so I will ask for updates and please don't ask about grammar I know, I know you love to write about my grammar just let it go ok…

Now new season of White lightning in July


End file.
